Incubus Phantom
by Mollito
Summary: Danny found and brought home a homeless boy named Phantom. What he didn't know was that the boy was a starved incubus. Phantom wasn't born as an incubus, THEY made him one! So he can't control his urges. Not only that. While Danny and Phantoms feelings for each other are growing, people are looking for Phantom. Can their love for each other fight through it? -Pitch Pearl- DPxDF
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys will like this story!**

 **Pitch pearl warning! If you don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Like really warned. Don't blame me if you read anyway just to find out, "how bad it can be".**

 **And as always, I apologies for grammar and spelling mistake. I'm Swedish! OKEY?!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom ofc, blablabla… Read and hopefully, enjoy!**

* * *

" _Come on Dash! Do you need to do this every single day?"_ Danny tried and kicked in the air while Dash were holding him by his shirt. Even if Danny now was almost the same high as Dash, he could still lift him up with one hand. Always when Dash failed in a test or just had a bad day, he went to Danny to kick his ass. " _Yes, fenturn! Your face asks for it._ " Dash said and laughed. Dash drew back his hand, ready to punch. But when he was about to they heard Lancer calling. " _Next time, Fenton."_ Dash said irritated and dropped Danny. Thank god that he had his last monday class. He was about to leave the school, if Dash didn't have disturbed.

It was 4 pm when he exits the school and headed home. He used to walk with Tucker and Sam, but Sam was home sick and Tucker had extra class, so Danny was all alone now. He took a shortcut through a small alley between houses, where he could see several silver colored trash cans. To be alone wasn't that bad actually. It was kinda peaceful. He could be lost in his own thoughts for once. Always when he walked with his friends, he could never process the day. Now when he had the chance he sighed when he heard his cell phone sound.

' _Yes mom?'_ Danny tried to sound as happy as possible.

' _Hi sweetheart, are you on your way home?'_

' _Yes, why?'_

' _I just wanted to tell you that your dad and I will be going hunting this week, and your sister are traveling with her class. So you will be alone for some days, is that alright?'_

Danny Almost jumped in joy. Finally, he could be all alone, no ghost shit and no overprotective sister. Just all alone.

' _Danny?'_ Maddie asked when she was met by silence.

' _Y-Yes, it's fine. I'm almost 17, I can handle myself. See you in a week then?'_

' _Yes, miss you already, love you take care.'_

' _Love you too mom.'_ Danny finished and hanged up.

" _sweet."_ Danny said to himself and looked up at the sky. It was pretty dark out because the cloudy sky. He took a big gulp of air and just listened to the silence.

But then the silence was disturbed when he heard a trash can a few feet in front of him stumble against a big green container. Danny stiffened and stopped walking.

Did someone follow him? No that can't be it, the sound came in front of him not behind him. Danny shook his head. Maybe it was just a cat.

He was curious. He was after all Jack and Maddie's son. So he walked to where the sound came from, beside the container and behind two silver trash cans.

His eyes widened. It wasn't a cat, it was a boy who was sitting, hugging his knees. It looked like the boy had white hair beneath all the dirt, dark blue jeans and a well worn white shirt. He looked like he had lived on the street for days.

But what shocked Danny the most was his eyes. They were so green, so green that they practically glowed. He looked so afraid and was shaking so hard. The boy didn't look older than himself.

 _What happened to him?_ Danny thought _What should I do? I can't just leave him here…_

And Danny wasn't about to do that, so he moved the trash can that stood between them and crouched down. " _Hi there, what's your name?"_ Danny asked and tried to put his hand on the boy's shoulder, but he flinched closer to the corner and hugged his knees tighter. " _It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."_ Danny tried again. And it looked like it helped because the boy relaxed a little. " _P-Phantom."_ The white haired boy stuttered. " _Phantom."_ Danny repeated, " _Are you hurt anywhere Phantom?"_ Danny asked. Phantom didn't answer, instead he just shook his head. " _Come,"_ Danny said, stood up and reach down his hand to help the other teen up. " _I'll take you home to my place, give you a warm shower, new clothes and some food. What about that?"._ But Phantom just stared at the hand for a second, thinking.

Danny saw that he was hesitating, so he gave the boy a relying smile. " _Come on. I have no intention to hurt you."_ After Danny said that, Phantom took his hand and with shaky legs he stood up. Danny got astonished. Phantom was taller than Danny, Almost 4 inches longer.

Because of Phantoms shaky legs, Danny took Phantom left arm over his shoulder and held him around the waist.

They didn't talk much, He didn't want to scare Phantom more than he already looked. But Danny noticed the new look in Phantom eyes when he looked at Danny. A hungry look, not for food, but for him. So he started to get a little nervous, but he couldn't run away now.

After a while they were finally in front of Danny's house. He picked up his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. They stepped in. " _Welcome to my house, my parents are not home so you don't have to worry about new faces."_ Danny Said and helped Phantom over to the couch. Phantom sat down still with the hungry guilt look in his eyes.

Danny thought about his glowing eyes, What if Phantom had some sort of drug addiction and a drug made his eyes glow. He put a note in his head to google it later.

Danny was brought back to reality when he saw Phantom shaking and then he spoke heavy. " _H-Hun..gry"._

 _Of Course he was hungry,_ Danny thought. The poor guy probably haven't eaten in days.

" _Okey, I will make something for you to eat."_ Danny was about to go to the kitchen, but Phantom gripped his arm, and his eyes didn't leave Dannys. " _I'm s-sorry.."_ Phantom said and before Danny could ask why he was sorry, he was dragged down on the couch, a knee on either side of Danny's hips.

What was he doing? When Phantom realizes what happened, he started to look everywhere but him. He looked terrified and he started to breathe fast. " _I-I can't…..I can't ..control it."_ Phantom whined.

 _Control what?_ Danny tried to put his hand on his shoulder as a calming gesture. Something was not right, it didn't look like Phantom wanted to hurt him it looked like he was trying to fight something of. When Danny was about to put his hand on his shoulder, something triggered in Phantom, he gripped both of Danny's wrists, pinned them down and growled. _Yes. Growled._

Danny could've sworn that he saw fangs. And his eyes started to glow strong. Then it hit him. _Ghost._ Phantom was a ghost, _he must be!_ Danny didn't have much knowledge about them. He wasn't interesting in ghost hunting or anything to do with them. He didn't even know they existed before now. He just thought his parents were crazy, but now he owed them a big apology.

But Phantom didn't look wicked. When Danny found him, he looked so afraid. Could he be Afraid of himself?

Danny looked in the glowing eyes about to say something, but when he did, he started to feel hot. Really hot. Heat started in his core and spread outward. To his head, bones, arms and even all the way to his fingertips. So much heat that he started to sweat.

 _What is happening?_ Danny asked himself. It was getting worse because now he was panting. Phantom growled higher and more heat hit Danny and he winced. " _Phhaantomm…. whaat you. mhmm! Doing?"_ Instead of an answer, more heat hit him.

" _Submit!"_ Phantom growled, drawing his face closer to Danny's. Whatever Phantom tried to fight off before, had won.

Danny didn't know why, but once again he looked at Phantom eyes and this time they looked different. The usual round pupil was now slit. The heat got worse. He closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the couch. Shaking his head side to side. Then he wailed, that kind of sounded like a loud moan. He arched his chest up trying to get rid of all the heat.

When Danny didn't think it could get any worse, he started to feel something. When he realised what the new feeling was he wanted to laugh at himself. _Turned on._ He felt turned on for god's sake.

Phantom leaned down more so their lips were just a breath away. " _Submit!"_ Phantom repeated with a growl. _Submit?_ He didn't understand what Phantom was talking about. But then his clouded brain understood. Phantom wanted him to submit to him.

Danny started to pant harder with a slightly open mouth. Now Danny knew something was definitely wrong. He wanted to kiss Phantom. Hard. Deep. He wanted to feel Phantom's body on his. Danny's body started to move on its own. He lifted his head slightly, trying to claim Phantoms lips, but Phantom lifted his head so he couldn't reach. _Tease._

But then Phantom leans down and gave Danny a slow peck on his lips. For a moment green glowing eyes stared at blue half closed eyes, saying that he was the dominant one, he did the moves. Danny was his, not the other way around. Then he roared loudly, to strengthen his meaning. Without thinking Danny whimpered followed with a moan in submission.

Danny's mind became clouded when he stared into Phantoms glorious green eyes. Phantom Released Danny's right wrist, and without letting his eyes leave Danny's, he put his hand under Danny's navel. Then it traveled slowly downwards, into his already unbuttoned jeans and then into his boxers. But just before the hand reached its destination, Danny's conscious tried to take control, telling him how wrong this was. That he didn't want this, it was a ghost trying to trick him. So Danny took Phantom's wrist just in time. " _N-No."_ Danny panted, still staring at Phantom's eyes.

Now the ghost boy started to get angry, he didn't like to be denied. His eyes glowed stronger and he roared again, but this time louder. Then once again, heat struck him, but this time it wasn't just hot. It was burning hot. More than he could take. Danny knits his eyes closed and screamed. He let go of Phantoms wrist to grip the sofa instead, almost tearing it. He bucked his hips up, seeking for Phantoms hand. Danny needed him to touch him now, it was too much.

When Phantom realised he made Danny uncomfortable hot, he leaned down and gave Danny another peck in apology. Then, without warning, he grabbed Danny's hard on. That made him open his eyes and moan.

Danny couldn't do anything. He was drowning in heat, drugged with it. Whatever Phantom did, left Danny burning in heat and arousal. When Phantom started to stroke, Danny legs started to twitch and he moans behind gritted teeth. While Phantom stroked, there was no kissing, just staring at the blue eyes. Danny didn't know why Phantom did this, but he couldn't care less.

After a while Phantom expression started to change. He started to pant hard and sometimes when Danny moaned he did the same. It was a weird thing to see, almost like Phantom could feel everything Danny felt. Phantom started to stroke faster when Danny was getting close to climax.

And just when it was perfect, Danny heard a tearing sound. Like if someone teared a random fabric. Then he saw where the sound came from. It looked like Phantom's back growed, but then the back of his shirt tore apart and a pair och big black demon looking wings grew from his back. When the wings were stretched completely to its full glory, Phantom stopped his hand and just griped tightly. That was all Danny needed to be sent over the edge as he came.

Both Danny and Phantom moaned loud. Then Danny was so tired in his afterglow. It felt like his body was flying, so light. He watched Phantom take out his hand from Danny's pants, sitting up on his hips and then licking his hand clean.

What did they just do? And why? He started to feel lightheaded. Like his energy was drained. He recognizes that feeling from a time when he had too much homework and too little sleep and then fainted in school.

Phantom leaned down and started to kiss Danny. Kiss after Kiss. Trying to coax him to sleep, and it worked. The last thing Danny saw before he were surrounded by darkness, was Phantoms green glowing slit eyes and his beautiful black demon wings.

" _Beautiful…"_

* * *

 **you will understand soon ;)**

 **TBC…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **school are literally killing me. So much to do, god!**

 **Grammar people, grammar…. Probably many mistakes...Sorry.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy anyways.**

* * *

Usually, people woke up to sunlight and the sound of bird or maybe the wind. But not today. Danny woke up in darkness, only the moon slightly lighten up the room. He was laying in his bed on his back with blue quilt over him.

 _Dream?_ Danny thought. He turned his head right to look at his alarm clock. _4 am…._ why was he awake now? And where did that weird dream come from?

Danny got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom, that were connected to his room. He griped and lean over the sink to stare at his reflection in the square shaped mirror.

Danny groaned. He felt so groggy and tired, so why did he wake up? But then he also felt…...satisfied..He kind of felt amazing, refreshed.

 _Wait..So if that was a dream….How did I get home?_ Danny thought, then he looked down at himself. He was just wearing boxers. _Black? Since when do I wear black boxers?_

Something was not right. That couldn't have been a dream. Was all that real?

Now Danny started to panic and his breathing increased in speed. Did that ghost carry him to his room, strip him, change his underwear and tuck him to bed?

His eyes widened in fear. " _T-That means…."_ Danny whispered to himself. _He's still in the house._ Danny finished in his thoughts _._ Where was he then?

Danny was all alone in his house. He could call 911, but his cellphone was in his backpack, that probably was in his living room and the home-phone was in their kitchen. Danny started to calculate different things he could do.

He could just make a run for it, maybe climb out his window or just lock himself in the bathrooms and hope that his parents comes home early.

But that reminded him. The bathroom door… was still open. He quickly turned around from the sink to close the door, but there he was, leaning on the doorframe. His wings were gone and his eyes were back to normal. But he stood only in his black and white boxers, that had a red mark on it, ' _V.M'. It looked like he had showered, his hair was free from dirt and was now snow white._

" _P-Phantom.."_ Danny said terrified.

" _I must say"_ Phantom started and checked Danny's body " _You fit in black"_ He chuckled. Danny didn't know what to say or do. How did you even fight a ghost? So Danny automatically stepped back. Phantom sighed " _Look...I'm not going to hurt you"_ He said and took a step forward, but stopped when he noticed that Danny looked more afraid.

" _No, you just molest me, because that's completely okay."_ Danny spat, starting to get angry.

" _Well.. you see…"_ Phantom tried, but Danny cut him off. " _I thought you were homeless. I wanted to help you, but you just tricked me. So leave, before I hurt you, ghost!"_ Danny knew he didn't stand a chance against the ghost, but Phantom didn't know that. Almost everyone in Amity Park knew his parents were ghost hunters. And maybe the ghost knew that too.

" _I'm homeless, but.."_ Phantom tried, but Danny once more cut him of. " _Of Course you're homeless, you are a ghost!"_ Danny pushed.

" _Can you just shut up and listen one minute?_ Phantom yelled and growled. Danny shut his mouth when he heard him growl. " _I'm not a ghost! Or well, kinda."_ Phantom mumble.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Danny questioned.

Phantom just stared at the black haired teen for a minute, but He continued when he saw that Danny was getting uncomfortable.

" _I'm half ghost! Okey? There you have it. Happy?_ Phantom exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Now it was Danny's turn to stare. _Half ghost? Is there such a thing as 'half ghost'?_ Danny couldn't tell, because, he didn't know.

" _Prove it"_ But Danny regret saying that when Phantom walked towards him. Danny backed and bumped against the white tile wall. Phantom put his left hand on the tile beside Dannys head and with his right hand, he gripped Danny's left hand and put it on his chest.

First thing Danny noticed was how warm Phantom was. _Shouldn't ghosts be cold?_

But like he thought before, he doesn't know anything about them. Danny was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt something. _His heart…..beats?_

" _Like I said, half ghost"_ Phantom said, Released his hand and backed few steps. " _Half ghost, half human."_

That can't be true, then it means he's half dead? That's not possible. " _So if we say I believe you, and you are 'half ghost'"_ Danny said and made quotation marks hand gesture that made Phantom roll his eyes, " _Then why did you...Do that to me…. yesterday?"_ Danny said and gulped.

Phantom brought his right hand to rub his neck. " _What do you know about incubus?"_ Phantom asked. Danny did recognize that name, probably from school. He did know that it was a demon. " _So what you're a demon?"_ Phantom let out a frustrated groan " _That's not the point, do you know what they need?"_

 _Need?_ Danny thought. _Human flesh? Brain?_ Now Danny's eyes went wide, " _Omg, you're not going to eat me, are you?"_ Phantom started to laugh hard. " _No… god I'm not going to eat you. Man, I haven't had a good laugh in years."_

" _Then what, what do you guys need?"_ Danny asked seriously.

Phantom stopped laughing and shared the same expression as Danny. " _Sexual energy."_ Phantom answered and smirked. "I feed from sexual energy. _Yesterday I was starving and was on the edge of frenzied. When an incubus is starving, they can't control themselves."_ Phantom said.

Okey, so Danny had a sexual energy feeding incubus in front of himself. And Phantom fed from him yesterday? Could that explain the tiredness he felt.

" _A week ago,"_ Phantom continued " _I ran away from… 'home' and you were the unlucky one to find me."_

So Phantom didn't want to hurt Danny, he knew Phantom was fighting something yesterday. Everything was so mazy. " _Then, you had your lunch, can you leave now?"_ Danny didn't know how many times or when they needed to feed. And he didn't want to ask either. It felt like Phantom was a ticking bomb. " _I would leave, but I think we have a problem…"_ Phantom said and looked concerned. The look Phantom showed made Danny nervous. " _What?"_ he then asked.

" _Okay, I'm going to test something to see if I'm right. But I'm asking you to not disturb, I'm new at this."_ Phantom said and walked forward to Danny again. Danny flinched further against the wall when Phantom put both of his hands on the wall beside Danny's head, and now their faces were only inches apart. Danny started to panic when he saw Phantoms round pupils turn slit and his eyes started to glow, staring at Danny's eyes. " _No! Don't!"_ Danny yelled. " _Calm down. I'm just going to check something."_ To Danny's surprise, he listened.

After a while just staring at each other and for Phantom to prepare. He roared.

And without notice it, Danny whimpered and pressed back onto the wall. His eyes started to feel heavy and he stared back at Phantom with half lidded eyes. Slowly Phantom's eyes turned back to normal and he pushed himself hard away from Danny, that he hit the opposite wall, breathing heavy.

Danny's legs suddenly felt like jelly and he collapsed on the floor, leaning against the tile wall. " _Wh- what did you do"_ Danny asked, also breathing heavy.

" _I made the wrong move,"_ Phantom groaned. " _I have to leave,"_ He added and ran out of the bathroom. " _Phantom, Wait!"_ Danny yelled and ran after him with shaky legs. He gripped Phantom's wrist. " _What are you talking about?"_ Phantom didn't turn around " _I have to go,"_ Phantom yelled. " _Now!"_ But when Danny didn't show any sign of letting go of his wrist, Phantom growled, turned around and pushed Danny against the nearest wall. His eyes started to glow and his wings grew out from his back.

 _Was he losing it again? "P-Phantom, calm down.."_

Phantom was not staring at Danny's eyes anymore, He was now staring at Danny's lips, hungrily. " _Hey, snap out of it!"_ Danny said and snapped his fingers in front of Phantoms face.

" _You shouldn't have helped me yesterday.."_ Phantom said before he turned around, opened the window and jumped out.

 _What the….?_ Danny just stood there. He looked at the window where Phantom jumped out from. Then Danny saw the sun. _Sun…. "Wait, School!"_ Danny screamed and glanced at the clock. It was 6 in the morning and he had to get ready for school.

...

 **friday school free period.**

" _Incubus? You want information about them, why?"_ Sam asked, stabbing her sallad. Danny was sitting in front of the goth girl eating a chicken sandwich. " _I heard my parents talking about it and I got curious"_ Danny lied.

She looked at Danny in disbelief, believing that Danny was just messing around, but when his expression didn't change more than a blink, Sam sighed. " _Well… It is a sex demon"_ Sam Said and took a sip from her apple juice, but continued when Danny waved his hand, in a gesture for her to continue.

" _Um… They feed their victims with pheromones, making it easier for them to feed. "_ The goth girl said.

 _So that's why I felt so... hot._ Danny thought. Phantom was pressing pheromones in him. So he didn't just surrender to him, it was the pheromones. But it was one question bugging Danny. " _Can they hurt people?"_

Sam lifted an eyebrow, " _Well the legend says that they could kill if they take too much energy from the victim."_

So Phantom wasn't dangerous, or well he could be, but he didn't kill Danny. Phantom could just have drawn out all the energy out of him, but he didn't.

" _What more do you know?"_ Danny asked without thinking. " _They can attach to a certain human."_ Sam said and put her fork down when Danny asked the next question. " _What do you mean?"_

Sam sighed " _Well, they are supposed to feed and then move on to next human, but sometimes they decide to feed from the same person. Don't ask me why, cuz I don't know why myself."_ Sam said as she took another sip from her juice. " _But…."_ Danny hesitated " _uhm… When do they need to feed?"_ Sam put down her empty juice box, wondering why he was so interested, but then she answered. " _Not sure...Maybe a few times a week. You know, we humans need to feed every day. But we can survive without it for a week."_ Sam said " _Maybe they are not that different."_

For a moment, neither Danny or Sam spoke. Danny picked up his sandwich and took bite after bite. While he was eating his sandwich, he started to think about Phantom.

 _Where is he?_ Danny thought, then he mentally slapped himself. Why would he care. That incubus wasn't his problem. Danny was just unlucky to find him in the first place, and that's it. But then Danny thought about what happened a few days ago. About the heat, the pleasure, Phantoms touch and those glorious green eyes and Black wings. Phantom never kissed him more than a few pecks, so teasing.

Danny shook his head. _No. It wasn't me. I would never agree to let Phantom touch me._

But still there was something in Danny that longed for Phantom. Heat started to spread in his core and his breath picked up speed. It felt like when Phantom fed him with pheromones just a little at the start. Why did he feel like that, Phantom wasn't there.

Danny closed his eyes for a moment to take three calming breaths. He felt the heat slowly draw back slightly and then he opened his eyes, only to be met by violet ones. " _Are you okay? you look red."_ Sam asked, leaned over the table to put her hand on Danny's forehead. " _I'm fine Sam_ , _Just a headache."_ Danny lied. " _Well, you have no fever."_ Sam said and removed her hand. " _Like I said, just a headache. I should just go and wash my face."_ Danny said and stood up. Sam nodded and picked up her phone to call Tucker. He got Sam's cold and was home, sick.

Danny walked in the long corridors still feeling slightly hot. Other teenagers were leaning on the blue lockers talking to friends and others was standing in front of Paulina, flirting or just trying to get her attention. Danny didn't understand why he liked her so much some years ago. Yes, she looks good, but she has a heart made of ice.

Then there is Dash. Casper's high bully. Danny hated him, who wouldn't. Dash looked at Danny as he walked by, but to Danny's surprise he didn't do anything. Maybe because he was busy talking to his friends.

Danny opened the door to the men's bathroom and sighed in relief when he saw that it was empty. Every stall door was open. Danny looked at himself in the big mirror and his face was red indeed. He turned on the water, cupped his hand under it and splashed it on his face.

He still felt hot, so he considered if he should go home. Maybe he had gotten Sam's cold too. Because now he started to feel dizzy. Danny closed his eyes, leaning on the sink with his left hand. One side of his brain still thought that he longed for Phantom touch, while the other laughed at the other side and said that he was sick and nothing else. He didn't know which side to believe in. He was a teenager, and maybe Phantom's touch made him excited for more.

Danny groaned in frustration. He opened his eyes to stare at himself in the mirror, but his eyes widened. Someone was behind him. Danny turned around quickly and stared at the white haired boy. " _You?! What are you doing here?"_ Danny asked sharply. But Danny's upset face expression faded when he saw the pleading look in Phantom eyes. The same face expression as when he first found him. So suddenly Danny got sympathy for him. " _D-Danny I-I'm..."_ Danny cut him off. " _Hungry?"_ Danny finished for him. Phantom nodded.

Probably he had starved himself these days, but why? And why come to Danny at his breaking point.

Danny didn't know what he said next, because he wasn't the one picking the words. " _I help you."_ Danny said, looking down on the floor " _But!"_ Danny added before Phantom could jump on him. " _No pheromones tricks, okay? And no hands in my pants!"_ First Phantom looked surprised by the fact that Danny knew about the pheromones, but then he stepped forward and pressed himself on Danny so that he leaned back over the sink. Phantom placed his finger in Danny's jeans loops and pressed their hips together. Which made Danny gasp.

How could Phantom change so suddenly from small and afraid to obstinate and dominant?

Danny didn't know why he would let the incubus use him, feed from him. But he was feeling hot, and now a bit turned on as Phantom pressed their groin together. Danny thought that it was better if Phantom fed from him and not someone else defenseless teen. Phantom could hurt someone and Danny didn't wanna risk that.

Phantom literally attacked Danny's neck, kissing, sucking and biting. Biting a little too hard, that made something tingled inside Danny and he moaned low. Phantom chuckled against Danny's throat. " _Someone like it rough."_ He said lifting his head to look at Danny's face. Phantom pressed their foreheads together and his eyes started to slowly glow.

There they were, those beautiful green eyes. He felt so drugged just by those eyes.

Danny pressed forward to claim Phantom's lips, but Phantom backed his head just in time. " _Danny…."_ He said in a low purr. " _Don't try to lead.."_ Phantom added, staring at Danny's lips just like Danny did. " _I'm a incubus, we are a dominant predator, and I don't have much self control. So, -Don't provoke me."_ Phantom warned, but it was like Danny didn't listen, because the next thing he did was once again trying to claim his lips. This time Danny manages to kiss him, but just a fast peck.

Danny was about to regret that. Phantom pupil went slit and he growled. He withdrew his hips and then pressed back, hard. Dry humping. Danny once again moaned. Phantom continued that motion, slow but hard. The incubus positioned his hand low on Danny's back just above his rear, guiding their hips together in slow movements. Phantom guided Danny to the wall.

Danny felt himself getting hard. He bit his bottom lip, trying to suppress another moan. Then Phantom embraced him, his left hand still low on Danny's back, but his right slipped up on Danny's back to his right shoulder. Keeping him in place. Danny couldn't do anything else than hold onto him, clutching the back of phantom's shirt. When Phantom was holding him like that he knew there was no going back now, The incubus had him locked as he continued pressing their groin back and forth. Then he bit Danny's neck as he drew back Danny from the wall, just to slam them back into it. Phantom knew that a small amount of pain could increase the pleasure and he wasn't wrong, Danny loved it. As he was pressed back on the wall, he gasped followed with a high moan. At that time, Danny started to feel energy leaving him. Phantom had started to feed. Drinking in the sexual energy that left Danny.

" _There you go.."_ Danny said, patting his back and moaning low. The pleasure Danny was feeling was breathtaking. He didn't know how it could feel this good, maybe it was the way Phantom held him, pressing into him. It felt stunning.

Phantom hymn, purring behind Danny's ear. Taking energy, but it was faint. It was like drinking with a straw. He wanted more, needed more. Needed more passion, more touching, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't destroy the thrust he now had from Danny. He let Phantom feed from him freely, not needing to use pheromones. He was so sick of having to force it on people. So sick of having almost no control when it comes to feeding. He just wanted to be a normal teen, have a normal relationship and have a normal life.

Phantom stopped thrusting, just holding Danny tight. The black haired teen thought that he was done, so he opened his mouth to ask, but a pair of lips pressed on Danny's.

Phantom let go of Danny's shoulder to cup his chin, tilting both of their heads to deepen the kiss. Kissing passionately. Danny put his arms around Phantoms neck, standing on his toes. Phantom slipped his hands down to Danny's hips, drawing him into his body. Phantom wanted to show him how much he appreciated Danny. Maybe he could have a normal relationship with him. Danny knew what Phantom was and still he let Phantom feed from him.

Danny didn't know what was wrong with him. He enjoyed kissing Phantom. He made Danny feel needed, wanted and loved. He knows the last thought was wrong. Phantom didn't love him, he just used him for food. But right now, Danny didn't care. He didn't care if it made him gay and he didn't care if Phantom was an incubus, half dead or whatever. Danny liked…...him?

Their kissing slowed and Phantom pulled back, biting and pulling Danny's bottom lip in the progress.

" _Thank you, Danny."_ Phantom sighed happily, leaning his forehead against Danny's. Both of them closed their eyes, enjoying the moment.

When Danny opened his eyes, Phantom was gone. First he freaked, thinking that he had hallucinated. But then he remembered that Phantom was a part ghost, and probably could become invisible or something else cool.

Danny leaned back on the wall sighing, he was so fucked. He shouldn't have let Phantom use him, he was a ghost, demon or whatever. It was wrong, But Danny couldn't help it….

He was in _love_ with an incubus...

* * *

 **3386** **words, not bad huh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will quit apologies about my grammar, I think you know by this point. I know the story is pretty rushed….. I'm impatient, sorry XD Crap.. This small chapter took time….**

 **Btw, I'm writing a new story( I should finish my other stories… I know I know). The new one I'm working on will be about Danny and 'merPhantom' (merman), pitch pearl ofc.**

* * *

An afternoon Danny was leaning back in his desk chair, playing with a rubik's cube, flipping different sides. Not trying to solve it, just playing around with it.

It had been almost two weeks since he saw Phantom. Danny started to get anxious. Didn't Phantom have to feed? Where is he?

After what happened in the school bathroom, Danny couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew that Phantom was just using him for food, but Danny didn't care. Maybe Phantom felt something for him, why should he otherwise come back to him?

Danny groaned when he heard his mom calling, saying that the food was done. He stood up, threw the cube on his bed and walked out of his room, down the stairs and to the kitchen. Jazz was still out with her class for some more weeks. So Danny was alone with his parents. Of Course he likes his parents, but it could get to much about the ghost stuff. Sometimes showing new products to Danny, that almost every times exploded or start to burn. Before he hated when they always spoke about ghosts, but now he was okay with it. His parents weren't crazy. Ghosts existed.

Danny took a seat where he always sat. His mom had cooked home made pizza. That was unusual. It only happened when something good had happened or when she wanted to discuss something bad. But today it seemed to be something good. Both of his parents looked like they had won money in a horse gamble.

Danny grabbed a slice and took a bite.

" _Danny boy, you can't guess what your mother and I have caught a week ago!"_ Jack yelled as always when he talked with Danny about ghosts. But then he realise something. _caught?_ He hasn't seen a ghost except Phantom, and that made him curious.

" _Really dad? What_ _kind of ghost?"_ Danny asked. Both of his parents just stared at Danny. He did never ask anything about their work, usually he would just groan and roll his eyes like his sister did.

" _We don't know yet, he doesn't tell us."_ Maddie said and frowned, " _We have tried for a week now and we think he is fading.."_ Maddie added and looked at her husband.

" _What do you mean with 'fading'?"_ Danny asked and took another bite from his cheese pizza with mushrooms on it. " _Well, you see, son. Ghosts can't die, instead they fade away."_ Jack said, smiling big. Was that something to smile about? _That sounds awful,_ Danny thought _._ Then his thought traveled to Phantom. What if he once again was in an alley, not knowing what to do. Or he had moved on from Danny to someone else.

After Danny had eaten 4 slices he took his plate and washed it then placing it on the dryer. His parents did the same. He walked up the stairs, but stopped halfway to ask his parents where they was going, when he saw his mom grabbing the key to their car. " _We will be back later today, we are trying to find information about the ghost we talked about before._ " Maddie answered. Danny didn't say anything more, he just nods and then his parents were gone.

When he was about to take a step on the stairs, his phone rang. Danny picked it up from his right pocket and looked at the screen. It stood 'Sam' with a funny picture behind.

" _Hi Sam, what's up?"_ Danny answered and walked up the stairs.

" _Hi Danny, can I come over later? My parents are annoying as hell…"_ Sam said with a groan. " _Sure, why not."_

" _Thanks! I owe you."_ Sam hung up without saying goodbye. Danny looked at the screen and laughed before he put it back in his pocket.

Danny cleaned his room. He didn't want Sam to walk in his room to be met by a mess. It took an hour to clean his room and the clock was 5:00 pm. He walked down to the kitchen once again, wondering when Sam would come.

Suddenly he felt dizzy and weak. He pressed a hand to the wall trying to steady himself. Then he got an awful headache as he heard a voice, _Danny…..Danny._

Danny slowly looked around, but saw nobody. Did he just imagine it? But then he heard that voice again, _I don't want to die here.._

The headache disappeared after that and same with the dizziness. " _What the?"_ Danny asked himself. He could have sworn that it sounded just like Phantom. Then he started to think. He hadn't seen Phantom in two weeks. His parents had caught an unknown ghost a week ago… Could it be Phantom?

Danny didn't think it was possible, but he wanted to be sure.

He walked down the stairs to their lab and then he saw what he didn't really want to see down here.

" _OMG, PHANTOM!"_ Danny yelled and ran to the glassbox the ghost boy was sitting in, leaning against the glass wall. But Phantom didn't even flinch or look up, he just stared at the floor. Then one word repeated in Danny's head, _Fading…_

No no no, Danny couldn't let that happen! He ran to the glass door and his eyes looked at the hand scanner. He put his hand on it and the door opened with a click sound. Danny stepped into the glass box and sat down in front of Phantom.

" _Phantom? Are you alright? Phantom?"_ Danny asked and shook his shoulder trying to get eye contact. Has he been here all this time? Then it means that he was looking for Danny and then his parents trapped him inside this box. _Oh god…_ Danny thought.

Phantom stirs, trying to stand but failed. He slumped back onto the floor, finally looking at Danny. Phantom eyes widened and he panicked trying to back away from him, but with his weak body, he couldn't do much more than stare at Danny. He has been in that glass box for a week with those ghost hunters asking him what he was. But he couldn't tell them. They wouldn't believe him. He was a mixture of human, ghost and demon.

" _Danny...y-you have to lea-ave"_ Phantom groaned, trying to look anywhere but him, but it was getting harder by every second of Danny's presence.

Danny recognized that. It was like the first day they met when he was hungry, trying to fight himself.

" _No, Phantom, it's okay."_ he said and gripped Phantom's cheeks with both of his hands, turning his head to look at him. Phantom needed energy fast. or he'll frenzie. And Phantom would end up killing someone or rape.

" _I'm…. fine"_ Phantom said, wiggle his head free from Danny's hands. " _Really?"_ Danny asked sarcastically as he straddled Phantom's hips, pressing down. That made Phantom growl, eyes flashing electric green and then his pupils turned slit. " _Fine, you say?... Just let me help"_ Danny said and leaned forward, stopping right in front of Phantom's face.

The ghost boy whined, Danny's lips were just a breath away. his lips was so tempting. Phantom's eyes traveled up from Danny's lips to his eyes, asking for permission. A nod from Danny was all it took before Phantom kissed Danny and the world fell away. They pull apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore. Phantom wrapped his arms around Danny, his right hand gripping Danny's neck hair to kiss deeper. Danny put his hands on Phantoms hips. Danny was happy to know that Phantom hadn't abandoned him. But at the same time he was angry at his parents for not telling him earlier. Phantom started to lean forward, still with Danny in his lap. That made Danny half wrap his legs around Phantoms hips and his hand sliding up under his arms. For no reason, Danny opened his mouth just a little. That gave Phantom the chance to put his tongue into the other teens mouth. " _mhm.."_ Danny was completely unprepared, so he backed his head, trying to break the now really deep kiss. They pulled apart and opened their eyes. They stared at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Danny full of wonder and love, Phantom full of curiosity and passion.

Phantom stated to softly place kisses up and down Danny's neck. Danny lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Phantom worked his way back to Danny's tender, smooth lips. And their lips locked again.

Everything was perfect, until one of Phantom's hands started to travel low on Danny's back, too low. Trying to wiggle inside his pants. First Danny didn't say or do anything, but when Phantom's hand traveled further Down on his rear, Danny reached behind him and grabbed Phantom's wrist.

That made Phantom growl out loud, jumping on Danny, so that he was laying on his back with Phantom lying between his legs, His hands beside Danny's head, staring down into Danny's blue eyes and pressing their groins together, making Danny moan. For a moment Phantom just stared at the black haired teen, eyes glowing strong. Danny noticed a sweet smell, and then heat started to spread from his core. Once again Phantom growled, flashing two sharp fangs and more heat spread. Then Danny realized what was happening. _Pheromones_. Phantom was pumping pheromones into him. His breath quickened and he closed his eyes and unconsciously breathing in more of the pheromones. _Was it that sweet smell?_ Danny thought.

Phantom bent down onto his elbows, drawing his face down to Danny's neck and occasionally placing small kisses. Waiting for Danny to breathe in more of his pheromones, wanting him to lose himself to the pleasure Phantom could give him. He wanted Danny, his energy. Actually, it wasn't Phantom who made the moves. It was the incubus, moving on it's instinct and now when he was hungry, it was on overdrive.

Danny knew that he had to stop Phantom before he loses himself and god knows what they would end up doing. Phantom was just leaning over Danny, waiting. Danny knew why. Phantom wanted him to _submit._ Danny was so close to it now. He felt so hot, turned on and then he started to wiggle, twitch and moan under Phantom.

What did he have to do now again?

Yes, right. Stop Phantoms pheromones. " _Phantom, You….Don't hav-...have to feed me….Pheromones.."_ Danny said, out of breath.

Phantom knew that Danny was starting to resist. He could feel it, so Phantom purred and let out more pheromones into the air. Danny didn't really notice it. What he did notice, was the fact that he felt himself getting hard. His pants getting Uncomfortably tight. He felt like he was drunk, like that time when he tried alcohol and ending up the next day, not knowing where he was or what happened that day.

Phantom raised his head from Danny's neck, admiring what he was seeing. Danny was breathing hard with half opened eyes. Phantom had succeeded, Danny had submitted, giving the incubus the dominant role.

Phantom sat up, still between Danny's leg. The blue eyed teen still laying on the floor, staring at Phantom, curious what he would do next. Phantom put his hand on Danny's hard on and traveled up outside of his jeans, up to his zipper. Phantom unzipped his pants and soon his pants were gone, leaving him in his grey boxers and white t-shirt. Then Phantom leaned over Danny again, their face close to each other. Noses barely touching. Phantom placed his hand under Danny's shirt, it traveled down from his rib, to his waist and then stopped right over His grey boxers. Teasing the waistband.

Danny started to whimper, he needed Phantom to touch him. It was too hot and the way Phantoms finger traveled down, was making him crazy. He lifted his hips slightly, trying to give Phantom the signal and to Danny's delight, Phantom answered. He traveled down into his boxer and down his length. Phantom kept eye contact the whole time. He gripped Danny's hard on and pulled, drawing out a loud moan out of him. Phantom smirked, looking down at the breathless boy. Phantom continued to stroke, faster now.

Danny started to tense, knowing his end was close. Then he noticed Phantom's expression started to change, he was panting now. Danny wanted to lift his hands to touch Phantom, help him with his own release, it was only fair. But Danny couldn't lift his hands. Not even lift a finger. Phantom was drinking too much energy. Danny gasped as he came. And before he knew it, his eyes closed and everything went black.

Danny woke up in his bed, groaning. For some minutes he just stared at the ceiling. He felt weak, but refreshed.

" _Danny?"_ Someone asked with a worried tone. He looked to the right to see a form stepping out of the shadows _._ It was Phantom. He looked healthy, _I'm glad._ Danny thought.

Danny stood up from his bed. A little too fast, for a moment he saw black and he wobbled. Two hands grabbed him by his waist. " _Sit down, Danny"_ Phantom said and made Danny sit down on the bed. " _Danny, you should rest…. after what happened…."_ Phantom said, looking away from Danny. Obviously, Phantom wasn't proud of what happened. He already hated himself of what he was and when that happened, when he lost control, didn't help his self confidence much more.

Danny saw the guilt in Phantom's eyes. It wasn't the incubus fault that his parents caught him and Phantom wasn't the one who made the first move, Danny thought.

" _Don't judge yourself, you didn't make me go inside that box with you"_ Danny said and rubbed the back of his head.

" _B-but!"_ Phantom tried.

" _No buts!"_ Danny interrupted. " _I knew the consequences and I did it anyway._ _So stop pitying yourself. Where is that annoying, self confidence, jerk I met a few weeks ago?"_ Danny asked, that made Phantom laugh and look up at Danny again with a smirk.

" _Do you know that you can be really cute sometimes?"_ Phantom purred and lean down to peck Danny's lips.

Something in Danny jumped. Just that light peck made him so happy and he didn't hide it, so he smiled big, Staring at Phantom's lips for some seconds and thinking that maybe he should kiss him back. But then he heard his name again and this time, it wasn't Phantom.

" _Danny?"_ It was Sam, calling from downstairs. Danny's eyes widened, as he swore. He had totally forgot about Sam. What should he say? He was too dizzy to move, and too tired to even think straight.

Phantom needed to disappear now! He didn't want Sam to find out about phantom just yet, not now. He didn't have brain to explain everything to her this moment. " _Phantom, you need to leave, or hide at least."_ Danny whispered, and expected Phantom to know that himself, but he didn't move. Instead he stared at the door and growled. Then his eyes went back to the black haired boy, who started to slowly try to stand up, but then Phantom put a hand on his shoulder, as he pushed him down onto the bed again.

" _Phantom, I need to go down and you need to disappear."_ Danny resisted.

" _Who is she?"_ Phantom asked, looking back at the door again as if someone would burst it open and shot them right there. " _It's Sam, my friend."_ Danny answered, furrowing his brows. Phantom was acting weird, or well, he is always weird, but this is weird on a new level.

Phantom looked from the door to the floor, as if he realized what he was doing. He let go of Danny's shoulder and backed away. " _Sorry.."_ Phantom mumbled.

" _Don't be."_ Danny said and groaned _,_ as he manage to stand up and wobbling his way to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and before he opened, he looked back to remind Phantom that he needed to leave, but When he looked back, there was no Phantom to be seen. Danny shrugged his shoulders and walked out of his room.

" _I'm up here Sam."_ Danny said and looked down from the stairs at her.

" _Your door was unlocked, so I...yeah."_ Sam said, looking up at Danny, who was walking down the stairs slower than usual _._ Danny still felt dizzy. Phantom had drawn too much energy from him and it was showing. But he wasn't complaining, he saved Phanom. " _You're okay?"_ Sam asked, meeting Danny at the end of the stairs. Danny was alright Psychologically, but physically….. Not that much. He had met Phantom again, saved him once again. " _Yes Sam, I'm alright just a bit tired."_ Danny said, and waved his hand up and down at her. Why did this feel so natural to him? Like if he was dating someone secretly and had to lie to his friends and family to keep it a secret. He wasn't dating Phantom, Danny barely knew anything about him. Except what he is, but that doesn't count. He still liked Phantom. Even if Phantom didn't want Danny more than to be his food. It felt like they had a connection. Literally, it felt like a part of Phantom was always in his head and he felt drawn to him….Was that normal?

" _So… When were you about to tell me?"_ Sam asked, interrupting Danny's thoughts.

" _What do you mean?"_ he asked back, lifting an eyebrow. Did he have to tell her something? Did she find out about Phantom? Then how? and what should he say?

" _Who's the girlfriend?"_ Sam asked and crossed her arms Lifting an eyebrow back at Danny. "And don't even try to deny it. The hickey on your throat wouldn't agree with you.

 _Crap.._ Danny thought. what should he say? Lie and say that he had a girlfriend that he broke up with? Yeah, that will do. He opened his mouth, just about to lie, but someone spoke. And it wasn't Sam or himself.

" _Girlfriend wouldn't be the right term."_

Danny turned around, and there Phantom was. Upstairs, leaning on the railing, looking down at them with a big smile on his face.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hi, is me. Sorry for the weird stop here. I didn't like this chapter, everything was too rushed. I'm wondering though, what Sam is going to say about Danny's "girlfriend". And what will Danny say?**

 **From now on I will try to slow down with all the…. 'intense' moments and actually write a proper story. More facts about Phantoms background will come.**

 **As I said in the beginning. I'm writing a new story. Stupid me, what about finish my other stories, huh? I WILL continue with my other stories (Human side dying, Obey power or love?). I'm currently on vacation, but I have a lot of free time, so I'm going to try writing some.**

 **well well… It looks like you actually enjoy this story tho, I'm glad.**

 **Please review, your reviews are what keeps me going. Literally!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love waking up to an email, Saying that I have a new review3 Thank You3**

 **Here's a new chapter for you(short, sorryyyy).**

 **When I was writing the end of this chapter I was listening to Hallelujah and My heart will go on, for some reason XD don't know why. \\(‾▿‾\\) (/‾▿‾)/**

* * *

Danny couldn't deny that Phantom looked rather handsome. Leaning over the railing with his elbow on the railing and his face resting in his hand. But that playful smirk stamped on his face belonged to a child. And it could only mean something bad.

Didn't he leave? What was Phantom up to? Danny's mind stood still, he had no idea what to say. Should he laugh?

Maybe Phantom was pulling a joke on them. Not only that, he can only hope that Sam would not ask about the ghost look. Green eyes, white hair and pale skin, weren't really trendy these days.

" _Wait, what?"_ Sam asked, shifting her eyes from Phantom to Danny.

" _Um… Well, Sam...Um."_ Danny started, but shortly after was interrupted.

" _The name's Phantom."_ The ghost boy said, smiling even bigger than before and waved his other hand. Sam Slowly waved back, but her lips kept a thin line. " _So since when did you get yourself a boyfriend, Danny?"_ Sam asked, looking at him with eyes Danny recognized. It was those looks he got when he almost had a relationship with Paulina. If Danny was right, he would almost say that Sam was jealous.

" _No! His's my friend that I met on the way home a few weeks ago."_ Danny said, took a breath and then continued. " _And he is bisexual, so that's why he said that!"_ Danny finished and pointed at the white haired boy. It wasn't a lie. He did meet Phantom on the way home and Phantom was probably bisexual.

Danny still had feelings for Sam and he likes Phantom a lot. Did that make him bisexual as well?

Danny was so nervous that he was sweating. Meanwhile, Phantom laughed and then jumped. Yes, jumped down the stairs that was maybe around 3 meters high. And Danny prayed to god that Sam didn't notice how soft Phantom landed. It should be a loud bang at least or a broken bone, but no, it was soundless.

First Sam didn't say anything and Danny was relieved, but then Sam spoke. " _What is he? A ninja?"_

He didn't know what to answer, so instead Danny looked at Phantom with pleading eyes, begging him to say something.

Danny could tell Sam the truth, that Phantom is a half ghost half demon and half human. He trusted Sam, but it wasn't his secret to tell.

" _How cool wouldn't it be, if I was a ninja?"_ Phantom started, still smiling. But then his eyes met Danny's once again and his smile changed into a more serious one. And he asked the same question that he had asked Danny.

" _What do you know about incubus?"_

 _That's it?_ Danny thought. Why did he leave the fact about half human and ghost thing?

Sam didn't say anything, it looked like she was thinking. And Danny wouldn't blame her. But then Sam opened her mouth.

" _So… You're an incubus? Like the real deal?"_ She asked, with a serious tone. Phantom nodded and smirked. Sam also nodded instead of answering.

" _You believe him? Just like that?"_ Danny asked. No way she would believe him that easy. What next? would she believe him if he said that unicorns existed too? And who knows, maybe they do.

" _First I thought you two was joking, but then I remembered you asking me about them, I didn't get it why you would ask it, but now it makes sense."_ Sam said, and crossed her arms.

Danny wanted to face slap himself. Why did he ask her about it now again? Why didn't he just google it?

" _Was I right then?"_ Sam asked Danny.

" _With?"_ Danny asked back, rubbing his neck. Rubbing his neck was something he always did in an uncomfortable situation. Phantom noticed that and chuckled, which made Danny glare at him.

" _With the facts?"_ She said.

" _Oh, I guess? Um, Phantom, how many times do you need to feed?"_ That was a question he really wanted to know. Sam said maybe around a week. And Danny wanted to know if she was right.

" _An incubus need to feed once a week to keep himself in control."_ Phantom answered, but he looked at Danny as if it was more to tell. _And why didn't he?_ Danny thought. What did he want to say that he couldn't say in front of Sam? Whatever it was, Danny would remember to ask about it later.

" _So I was right!"_ Sam said, pride written all over her face. She probably got her information from google. A part of Danny wanted to know why she google it in the first place, but what if she hadn't google about it? Well, maybe she guessed.

Phantom just stood there a couple of meters from Sam and Danny. He Wanted to stand beside Danny, but it looked like Sam would punch him if he did.

Sam squints her eyes at Phantom, like she was thinking about something. Phantom gazed at Danny, and Danny just shrugged.

" _Is it true that you have a different shape?_ She asked Phantom. Danny knew about his wings and eyes, but was it more? He both liked Sam's questions, because Danny himself wanted to know too.

It looked like Phantom didn't want to answer first, but he did at last. " _I kinda have. And before_ _you ask, no, I will not show you."_ Phantom had lost the playful smirk completely now, instead there was this serious expression Danny never had seen on his face before."Why?" Sam asked. You could see that Phantom was starting to get annoyed, because he growled quietly before answering again. "Because I will lose control!" "Shouldn't you be able to control it by this point?" Danny liked Sam, but couldn't she see Phantom was getting frustrated?

The next thing that happened was Phantom, flashes his eyes electric green and then walking up the stairs, in Danny's room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Danny looked annoyed at Sam. " _What?"_ She said.

" _Why did you ask him that? You know personal info right? I haven't even asked him that, and I have known him for a while now."_ The truth is that Danny hasn't got the chance to ask him that yet, every time they have met, Phantom had just fed from him and then left, and now when he did have the chance to ask him, Sam came.

" _Sorry for being curious. It's not like you meet an incubus everyday."_ Sam said with her usual annoyed tone.

" _Well, it's not bad to be that. I am also curious, But asking him like that, question after question, isn't fair."_ Danny explained.

Sam looked up were Phantom had gone. First it looked like she felt regret, but then she frowned. " _You know what, I will leave 'Mr - Can't handle some simple questions', to you_." Sam said, and then picked up her phone, texting someone. " _I'm meeting up with Tucker instead._

Before Danny could even say anything, she was already out the door.

He just hoped that she wouldn't be mad later.. And he also hoped that Phantom wasn't mad, because a mad incubus wasn't actually what he needed right now.

Groaning, he went up the stairs and took a breath before he slowly opened his door. For a moment Danny thought that maybe Phantom had left through his window, or just disappeared. But, there he was, sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed.

Instead of anger, there were sorrow and frustration on his face.

It couldn't be easy being an incubus, always had to worry about 'food', people and keeping his secret. How did he manage the feeding before he met Danny? A part of him didn't want to know, because what if he had to rape strangers? Of course, Phantom had to feed sometimes, but rape is wrong. Danny remembered the first time he met Phantom and brought him home. The incubus was desperate….

Danny took a seat in front of Phantom, wanting to support him. Before Danny could say anything, phantom opened his mouth to speak.

" _I wasn't born this way…"_ He said, still gazing down. And Danny's eyes widened. _What?_ He thought.

" _What do you mean?"_ Danny asked, and then added. " _Is it like vampires or werewolf? A bite turns you?"_ Danny leaned forward like a fascinated kid. A short and small smile was seen on Phantom face as he chuckled.

" _No, a bite doesn't turn you,"_ He said and took a breath. " _Sex demons are born that way, from either both incubus parents, or sometimes just one of the parents need to be an incubus. You see, I was a human 8 months ago."_ Phantom said, looking up, meeting Danny's blue eyes.

For some reason the light in Phantom's green eyes, were gone. The eyes, which should be glowing. But now some of the glow was gone, leaving his eyes in a darker shade of green. His eyes were reflecting so much pain.

" _But…. what…."_ Danny stopped to think through his question. " _What happened to you?"_

Of course Phantom didn't want to talk about it, but now it's too late to turn back. This was Danny, He trusted him and even if they had only met a few times, Phantom loved him.

" _Like I said, 8 months ago I was an ordinary boy, lived with my mom, dad and my little sister, Dani... "_ Phantom said. " _Close to your name, funny huh?...Anyways, I got sick. like really sick. The doctor didn't know what was wrong with me, all they know was that my body was slowly shutting itself down. They said that I probably had 6 months left to live, if they didn't find me a cure before then."_ Phantom said, and Danny gasped. Then Phantom continued.

" _It only took me a month to lose hope, because a month after the 'dying news' from the doctors, my eyesight got worse. So I got glasses, no big deal with that, but a few days after that I noticed something else. It was getting harder and harder for me to walk, my legs didn't wanna listen to me!"_ Phantom yelled the last sentence as tears slowly went down his cheeks.

Danny didn't know what to say or do. He had never expected something this bad. He felt as his own eyes started to sting. Danny didn't say anything, because he knew that Phantom wasn't done.

" _My family told me that, everything was going to be okay, the doctors would find me a cure. All the times they told me that I smiled and agreed, but inside I know. I was doomed."_ Phantom took a shaky breath. " _But then…. He showed up. A white haired man that said he had a possible cure for me. A cure that has never been tested before. And it could be risky, but I didn't care. So I literally screamed Yes and signed the papers, then I went to his hospital/lab….. What I didn't know was that I apparently had agreed to be his experiment. He lied to me! there was no 'normal' cure. He wanted to make me the perfect hybrid, and he succeeded. After I had control over my ghost abilities, I escaped…"_

Danny couldn't believe his ears, who would do this to a teenager!? What kind of man would do that, lie to a desperate boy?

" _But…. What about….What about your family, why aren't you with them?"_ Danny had to ask. But he regrets it when he saw more tears coming out of Phantoms eyes.

" _He told my family that I was dead. That I didn't survive the cure! The man, Vlad Masters. He told them that I was dead so I wouldn't have anything to go back to. And he was right, after I escaped, I couldn't go back to them. Not like this!"_ He cried as more tears was flowing out. Before Danny could think, he was hugging Phantom. His shoulder getting wet from Phantoms tears.

" _After I escaped, I didn't know what to do."_ Phantom continued, still in Danny's arms. " _When I was getting to my breaking point, since the lack of 'food', I didn't want to be around people so I put myself beside that dumpster, Waiting for myself to become the monster I am. But then, a black haired boy showed up."_

That was it for Danny, Tear after tear went down his cheeks now.

" _The most beautiful boy I had ever met took me home. And when I met him the second time, when he helped me again, I saw_ _hope_ _."_

 **TBC❤**

* * *

 **Another rushed chapter….. What to do.**

 **anyways, I was thinking if next chapter should be like a "flashback" to when Vlad captured Phantom, there it will be more facts about how He became an incubus.** **What do you think about that?**

 **And btw Thanks for reading! ( ˘ ³˘)❤**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. Give a big hug and thanks to Workparty for helping me with my grammar and writing!**

 **Btw readers, If some of you didn't know. Danny and Phantom are not the same person in this story, therefore they also don't look exactly the same. When Phantom was human he had black hair and normal green eyes. Just to make it clear for you.**

 **(This flashback will probably be 2 rushed chapters.)**

* * *

 **8 months ago**

Phantom's POV:

I understood that I was sick, but dying? That was the last thing I expected when I entered the hospital. I had a bad headache and dizziness, but that wasn't why I contacted the doctor. It was the fact that I started to puke blood, making my mother scream her lungs out when she found me on the white tile floor in the bathroom. Clearly, I had fainted from the sight of my own blood.

The doctor told me that my body was shutting down. So I guess that was my stomach saying, "Hey, you know, you should see a doctor".

Anyways, I thought that this was something that had happened before and of course, there should be a cure out there. But no, I wasn't that lucky. Apparently, the doctors had never seen anything like this. They said that it looked like cancer and that there was no cure currently.

First, I didn't take it seriously, but when I woke up one day, sitting up in the bed and trying to read the clock, I realized I couldn't make out the numbers. I started to freak out.

I contacted my doctor and the only thing they could do was give me glasses.

I wanted to cry all day, but what was the point?

I quit school. Why spend more time learning things when I wouldn't even live 'til my graduation day?

My parents started to buy me stuff I always wanted. I got a new phone, a PlayStation, and more cool stuff. Of course, it made me happy, but at the same time, it made me sad. I knew why they did that; they wanted my last months to be the best.

I tried my best to be happy around my family because I didn't want them to be sad. I loved my family, even my annoying little sister, Dani. My mom and dad were different around me; Dani was the same, as if nothing had happened.

One day I was on the couch, wrestling with Dani. I heard my mom calling from the kitchen, asking me to be careful. I didn't listen and continued to wrestle with Dani.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled after she had pushed me away and started running to the kitchen.

I laughed and started to crawl off the couch to take a step, but fell to the floor. I didn't think about it so I stood up. But when I did. I noticed how shaky my legs were. I tried to take a step forward and I did, but it felt so unstable, like I would fall anytime. Freaking Bambi on ice. I shook my head and took step after step to the kitchen. I was only halfway when I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Mom?" I called, with a shaky voice. In seconds my mom saw me on the floor and ran to me, sitting in front of me. My father and sister came soon after.

And that was how my walking ability was also getting worse, I got crutches to help me move around. My mom wanted to get me a wheelchair, but I insisted that I only needed crutches.

Now here I'm sitting on the couch and watching T.V.

I wasn't allowed to wrestle or play with Dani anymore. "You need to take it easy from now on," my parents had told me.

Only 2 months had passed and now I had an IV drip attached to the top of my left hand, leading to a plastic bag on a metal pole, clear liquid dripping into my veins. Apparently, my body couldn't draw nutrition from the food anymore... They had told me that I had 6 months left to live, but now they weren't sure anymore. I had electrodes stuck to my chest under my black shirt, with cables leading to a small machine below the IV bag. On the machine, there was a small screen where I could see my heart rate. That way if my heart stopped, it would alert the doctors immediately.

I don't understand why this was happening to me. I should have a long life. Years, not months. I can't just leave my family and I don't want to put them through this pain, knowing a family member was dying.

I wanted to be strong in front of them, but it's kinda hard when you look and feel so weak.

Currently, my mom was downstairs doing laundry, dad was working and my little sister was in school. So instead of calling for mom when someone knocked on the door, I grabbed the metal pole and rolled it with me to the door. It took me a time to reach the door with my shaky legs, so I could only hope the person knocking didn't leave. When I reached the door and opened it, I was relieved that I had made it before he left.

In front of me was a tall, older man. It was hard to tell how old he was, because his face didn't look much older than my dad, but his white hair was making it hard to be sure.

His suit made it clear that he was some kind of businessman and the quality of the suit made it obvious that this man had a lot of money. Not that I cared, but I was curious what he wanted from my family. Or maybe he went to the wrong house.

"I guess from the look that you're David Phantom." The man said, with his hands behind his back.

So he hadn't picked the wrong house, but how did he know who I was?

"Yes, and you are?" I asked, gripping the metal pole a bit tighter. Maybe he was a journalist. I hoped not, because I wasn't in the mood to answer questions like - 'How does it feel to be slowly dying?'

"Masters, Vlad Masters," the white haired man answered. He wasn't asking questions, so he couldn't be a journalist. Maybe he knew my mom or dad?

"Don't get me wrong Vlad, but I don't know you," I said, looking confused at him.

"Don't worry my boy. Of course you don't know me, we have never met before," Vlad said, with a smirking face.

Before I could ask what he wanted, he spoke.

"I'm here to offer you something. Something I think you really need and want," Vlad said.

I rolled my eyes and was just about to close the door, thinking that he was just trying to sell socks or something.

"A cure." He added quickly, making my eyes go wide. What did he say!? Was he for real? Could he really help me? And why did he want to help me?

I heard footsteps behind me, but I was too lost in my thoughts to notice.

"David, who are you talking to?" my mom showed up beside me, looking as confused as me.

"I suppose you're David's mother. My name is Vlad Masters, I was just telling your son that I have a possible successful cure for him." Vlad said as he shook my mom's hand.

I still didn't understand why someone like him would help me, so I asked him that.

It looked like Vlad did not know what to say first, but eventually, he replied.

"You see, I can help you in ways doctors cannot. When I heard about your condition, my lab partners and I started researching immediately. And now I'm here, so what do you say?"

I should think about this, ask him more about who he is. But he did say that he had lab partners, so I guessed he was some kind of doctor.

Vlad picked up a paper and a pen from his small black briefcase. It looked like a contract. I stared at it for a while.

My mom is trying to talk to me, saying we should speak with the doctors in the hospital first. And that we should sleep on this and not make any drastic decisions. But what if Vlad changed his mind? Deciding that he didn't want to help me? He was my last chance now, 'cause I didn't want to leave my family, and I didn't want to die...

So I grabbed the contract and the black ink pen from his hands and used the wall for support to put the paper on. I brought up the pen to where it said 'sign here'. I gazed at the older man, Vlad just stared back at me and then he looked back at the paper, waiting for me to sign my name. And he didn't have to wait long. I signed.

"Wonderful!" Vlad cheered and joined his hands together, then he took the contract out of my hands. "I'll contact you when the treatment is ready for you," he said and turned around to leave.

I know I should have waited, but what did I have to lose?

 **A couple of days later:**

Like Vlad said, he contacted me, telling me that an Uber was going to pick me up. I asked him if I should bring clothes with me because he had told me that I would spend a couple of weeks in his lab, but he told me that I didn't need to bring anything, they had already fixed everything for me.

I said goodbye to my family when the car had arrived. Apparently, I had to go alone. I didn't really understand why and when I asked Vlad, He avoided the question. But I didn't push it either. I was just so happy right now, someone had actually found a cure, and that someone was Vlad Masters.

Well, he had made it clear that it wasn't 100% safe and that it had never been tested so they didn't know if it would work. But, I'm dying anyway, so what did I have to lose?

The ride took an hour. When I finally had arrived, I stared at the huge building from the car window. The driver climbed out of the car to open my door and helped me out. I didn't have the IV at the moment. It wasn't needed 24/7, but I couldn't walk around without it for too long.

I thanked the driver. The man opened his mouth to say something, and by the look, I could tell that it was something important. But he closed his mouth again when a woman with short shoulder length blond hair came out of the building. She had a long white lab coat over black clothes.

I groaned when I saw the wheelchair she brought with her. I really had something against those. They just reminded me of the condition I was in.

When she approached us, she shook my hand and with an almost too big smile, she told me that her name was Molly Wilson. Even if I hated the wheelchair, I took a seat. We said goodbye to the driver and Molly pushed the chair towards the big white building, that for some reason, only had a few windows.

Molly stopped in front of the glass door. I was just about to ask her why she just stood there, but before I could do that, the door opened by itself. I thought that maybe it was for people like me.

Inside the building, almost everything was white. The chairs, the tables, the walls, and the floor. Everything except for the green plant in the corner.

Aside from the man behind the desk, there was almost no one in the lobby.

The desk man asked Molly for her ID and handed her a card for the elevator. I didn't even see it at first because it was white like everything else, but when she brought me and herself in front of the white elevator doors and lifted the card forward, the doors opened. And they opened without any button being pressed. She rolled me inside and waited for the door to close.

"Three floors down," Molly said and soon after, the slightly too big elevator moved.

"Do you guys have something against buttons? You know round small thing you press?" I asked, chuckling lightly. I didn't need to turn around to know there was a smile on her lips as she tried to suppress a laugh.

"It's a hygiene thing," she defended.

Well, that made some sense, I thought.

When we had reached our destination, the doors opened with a 'pling'. I was expecting another beautiful room with white walls, white furniture and maybe another stupid green plant.

Indeed, there was white walls and floor, but I was kind of shocked when I was met by a medium size room with only a bed in the middle.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, a man stepped forward that I hadn't noticed was there, because of his white lab coat. Making him blend in with the walls.

"Ah, David there you are!" Vlad said, with his hands behind his back. I didn't respond, because my mind was busy running, trying to solve and settle everything.

First, I thought that maybe it was like a hospital room, but it felt more like a prison cell. The only thing missing was the bars.

"What's going on?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

My eyes were drawn to the bed once again. The blue quilt was well laid over the single bed and the crisp blue pillow. The thing that made me tremble with fear were the four handcuffs hanging on each side of the bed.

"No need to be afraid, dear boy. I'm going to help you," Vlad said and looked back at the bed and then at me again.

Of course I knew that. That's why I'm here, right? But what were the handcuffs for and where was everyone? The doctors?

"I said I would help you, and help you I will!" Vlad said, clapping his hands together in a grip.

"Not only that, I'm going to make you special, David," he added, with a wicked smile. I squinted my eyes, trying to understand what he meant.

Still smiling, he lifted his eyes to look past me and I guess that he was looking at Molly who was obviously still behind me. Before I could look back at her, I felt a sting on the back of my neck. It made me hiss and lean forward with my hand on my neck to look behind me, but my eyes widened when I saw the needle she was holding. My breath quickened and I tried to lift my body from the wheelchair, but in a blink of an eye, Vlad was in front of me pushing me back down. And I couldn't hate wheelchairs more.

Something that got my attention was the fact that everything started to spin and my sight started to get blurry.

"Hmm... The sedative worked faster than normal," the white haired man said, "I suppose it's because of his weak body," he added, not dropping his smile once.

I looked back at Molly once again. Trying to understand why she did this, why someone that seemed to be so nice would do something like this.

When I looked at her eyes, I didn't understand what I saw; it looked like her eyes flashed yellow and her pupils were slits. My head fell to the side as I lost consciousness.

"Sorry kid," was the last thing I heard Molly say, before I was consumed by darkness...

TBC

* * *

 **I wasn't expecting this to be more than 1 chapter…. I know everything is kinda rushed, but this flashback is just for you to understand more.**

 **I think there will be some smut in the next chapter! :D So get ready**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Just so you know, flashback part 2 will come next chapter.**

 **I was writing a part of this chapter in class. I'm** **officially hated by my teacher now.**

* * *

 **Danny's POV:**

I woke up in my currently dark room. The whole day, Phantom had told me about his past. Now I knew his name was David Phantom, but when I called him "David" he cringed and told me not to call him that. I wondered why. There was nothing wrong with his name. I liked it; I thought it was cute and it fit him. But apparently, he didn't think so. He said that he didn't want to be reminded of his family and apparently hearing the name his parents gave him did just that.

After an exhausting day, Phantom and I had ended up in my bed. He thought I should call Sam, and said he could leave and come back another day, but I didn't want him to leave again. Where did he even sleep? He had told me he had escaped from Vlad before he had met me, so I guess that he doesn't really have a home. Or well, he does have a home and a family, but he doesn't want to meet them again.

I turned my head to look at my digital watch on my brown nightstand. The red numbers showed 03:23. I groaned quietly and Phantom moved behind me, so I turned around to see if I had woken him up. He had just moved in his sleep to lay on his stomach, instead of his back. His face turned my way with his mouth slightly open. It wasn't an awkward moment where he would be drooling and snoring. He just looked so peaceful and relaxed. I still couldn't believe why someone would experiment on an innocent boy. But still, if they hadn't done this to him, he wouldn't be here, and maybe he wouldn't be alive right now.

I brushed aside his hair, adoring his face for several minutes. He did look really good. His sharp jawline looked so good and his almost too perfect pale spotless skin made his hair glow. Well... It _did_ glow. He _is_ half ghost.

I gave him some of my clothes to sleep in, though my white t-shirt was a little too small for him. He didn't complain though, and neither did I. I also gave him sweatpants, but he said that he could sleep in his boxers, and I didn't complain there either.

"Danny?" I didn't notice that Phantom had woken up and I couldn't prevent my face from blushing when I looked at Phantom groggy eyes. His bed hair looked so appealing and his now-closed thin mouth looked so inviting...

I mentally slapped myself when I realized that I was staring.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said, looking away. I know that I thought I loved him, but the meeting with Sam made me realize I was in a sticky situation. I like her, but I do also like Phantom. I had never made a move with Sam because I was afraid it would destroy our friendship.

...This is ridiculous. I have known Sam for years and I have never done anything, but the first time I met Phantom, we made out. Or well, he was making me breathe in his pheromones... While he kissed me, touched me and…

"Stop with that," Phantom suddenly hissed.

"With what?" I asked.

"You're thinking about something sensually, right?" He asked, but it sounded more like a fact.

"I can feel when someone is attracted to me, Danny. That's how we know who to feed off. More attraction, more energy," he told me and my mouth made an "o" shape while I whispered a small, "Oh."

Phantom closed his eyes, took a breath, exhaled and then opened his eyes again.

"Are you... Um... _Hungry?_ " I had to ask. A part of me wanted him to say yes, so I could kiss those lips, but another part of me was nervous.

"No, not really," Phantom calmly answered. And I couldn't stop myself from frowning. I didn't want to admit that I liked Phantom touching me, but I'm a teenager and having a partner was way better than masturbating. The farthest I had gotten sexually was a "fake out make out" with Sam.

I wanted to glare at Phantom when he laughed. I was just about to complain, but a sweet smell reached my nose and Phantom purred while he moved to hover over me with his hands on each side of my head. In this position, I could see his slender legs and his black boxers. I love the color black on him, it made his white hair whiter if that even made sense.

"Maybe I'm not the one who is hungry this time," Phantom said, his voice low with desire. I gasped when Phantom sat down on my crotch. The white-haired boy smirked and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor. Showing his slightly muscular body, that made my face fluster.

" _You know.._ " Phantom began and moved his hips in small circles. "I have always known that I was interested in boys, but I didn't think you would be," he purred, leaning down, entwining our fingers and lifting them above my head. He changed his movements to slowly rub back and forth. His face was only a few centimeters from my face and I couldn't stop the moan that slipped out of my mouth. He was only in his boxers and my grey sleep shorts were so thin...

I could feel myself growing hard and my thin shorts did a poor job to conceal that. It wasn't just me though, Phantom was hard himself.

"How are you so good at this?" I had to ask. Did someone teach him? Phantom had mentioned that there was another person working with Vlad, but he didn't tell me what his or her name was.

"Well, Danny," Phantom began, with a smug smile, "I'm a teenager, an eager one I would say. But I think the fact that Vlad made me watch a different kind of porn every day, would be the answer to your question," Phantom said and looked down at my mouth and then licked his own lips, slightly biting his bottom lip.

"I know many different ways to seduce someone," Phantom said, looking up at my eyes again, his eyes glowing a ghostly green. "I can be gentle," he said, giving me a slow kiss, with just a hint of tongue.

"Or, I can be rough," he added, and then kissed hard and deep _,_ tilting his head more to his right to deepening the kiss further. Then he suddenly stopped, to instead look at my eyes again before he harshly pressed down and forward, which made me gasp and moan loudly. I tried to grip Phantom's hips and push them away because if he continued to press our groins together, I swear it would push me over the edge. But his hands were entwined with my hands, and his grip tightened and he pressed them down harder onto the mattress above my head. I could handle the back and forth, but roughly pressing our hard-ons together, while wonderful, was too much.

My head threw back and I moaned loudly.

My parents said that they would come back "later", but I haven't seen or heard anything from them since they left. I'm both glad and worried, 'cause If they were home, they would probably have heard me. But they said "later" and that was yesterday.

Phantom started to kiss my neck, then I could feel him starting to suck. Obviously trying to leave a mark. He started to slowly move back and forth again.

" _I knew you prefer it rough,_ " Phantom purred.

 **Phantom's POV:**

I love how much control I have over Danny right now. My inner incubus was howling with joy, to see Danny like this... The half closed eyes and mouth slightly open, letting small moans free every now and then.

I kissed his forehead, cheek, jaw, and throat. My own eyes were half-lidded. My chest felt tight and warm and I knew why. Danny had my heart wrapped around his finger. I don't think Danny knew how much I have fallen for him. He brought me home and I fed on him. But then he let me feed on him again. He _let_ me feed on him. I thought I was doomed after I escaped from Vlad, but Danny saved me. I owe him my life. I need to protect him, because he's mine.

I shook my head, that last part was the Incubus speaking. I wasn't hungry, but the monster inside me didn't mind a morning snack, so he tried to let out pheromones and he succeeded.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." Danny gasped, clearly noticing my pheromones.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You make me so unstable," I lied, but barely. Danny made me unstable, that's true. But that wasn't the reason. It was just really hard for me to control myself. I had spent around 6 months at Vlad's. The first months I was mostly alone. Once a while a nurse would come in to give me shots that were filled with sexual energy. Vlad had told me that I was too unstable to feed by myself. I didn't complain though. I tried to get Vlad to tell me how the shots were made, but unfortunately, he never did.

The later months I got to feed by myself, but that's a story I will tell later. The point is that neither Vlad nor Molly taught me how to control myself. I think they were about to teach me, but I escaped…

My movements started to speed when I felt that Danny was soon reaching climax. And it was now I started to feed. I couldn't stop it. Danny's eyes closed and his brows furrowed. His mouth still open and letting out different sounds.

"Mmh... Phantom," he moaned. I let go of his hands to instead put my right elbow beside him with my arm going under his to grab his shoulder, keeping him from moving away. My other hand reached down to grab his hip. I put my knee between his legs to spread them from each other so I could lay between his legs and started to dry hump him like that instead. I thought about how it would feel if we didn't wear any clothes. But rushing this "relationship" wasn't the right thing to do.

I started to feel something new and weird. I felt really full, but I couldn't stop feeding.

I shook my head, trying to get away the fog that was spreading in my head.

I didn't realize that Danny had opened his eyes until he grabbed my waist and spoke.

"Phantom, what's wrong? You're shaking."

He wasn't wrong, I was shaking and maybe even vibrating. I started to kiss him, trying to guide his eyes closed. When I had succeeded, I leaned my forehead against his and closed my own eyes.

Danny hooked his legs around mine, so my every push made his hips lift from the bed. I could feel the sexual energy growing stronger and before I could think, I felt a pain in my chest, right after Danny came with a gasp.

It felt like I was filled to the very brim and when Danny came, it became too much and it just stopped. My head lifted with a snap and my eyes opened wide to stare at the wall. My body was trying to drink more energy, trying to push more inside me and that fullness made me come. I moaned loudly and something inside me exploded. I felt some of Danny's energy, mixed with my own, leave my body through my fingertips. The cold energy sank into Danny. His eyes shot open and his back arched; if I wasn't so high from my climax, I would have jumped away from him.

Because his eyes glowed green for a few seconds, and then they were back to ocean blue again.

I should be freaking out, really I should. His eyes glowed green for god's sake!

But instead, I let my body fall completely over Danny's. I felt so wonderfully full. The screaming empty space inside me was gone. I lifted my head to look at Danny's face and saw that he had passed out. I know that taking energy twice a day couldn't be good for him, so him passing out wasn't a surprise. But I needed to talk to him. Talk about what happened seconds ago. Whatever I did made his eyes glow green, and that can't be good, can it? But I guess we could discuss it when we woke up.

I moved to lay beside him with my arms around his waist, spooning him. And it didn't take long before I fell asleep with a smile.

...

 **Danny's POV:**

I woke up with a groan. My head felt fuzzy and my body felt heavy. I didn't see Phantom anywhere in my room; I called for him to see if he was in my bathroom, but I didn't get a response. I didn't freak out, 'cause I knew he would come back sooner or later and when he did, I would ask him about what happened earlier today.

I don't know what Phantom did to me, but for a moment I had felt so strong and powerful.

I made my body stand up from my bed and I almost collapsed to the floor, but suddenly two strong arms hugged me.

"Easy there." It was Phantom of course. The guy who could appear, _poof_ , right in front of you. I would laugh if I had the energy. I gave him a half smile, though.

"You weren't supposed to feed on me before," I said, not angry at him, but just to make that clear.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. I thought I could control it. I just wanted to give you a normal good time, but I couldn't even do that." Phantom's brows furrowed as he was about to let me go, but I gripped his wrists, stopping him from leaving.

"I'm not blaming you, nor am I angry at you. But I would like to know what happened."

Phantom looked down at the ground and then he looked at my eyes before he asked, "It depends on what you mean. You need to be more specific, Danny."

"It felt like you shock me. I felt so... Strong for a moment." I said and tilted my head slightly to my left, like a lost puppy.

"I'm not sure myself, it kind of freaked me out when your eyes..." Phantom hesitated like he didn't know how to explain. But I wanted to know.

"My eyes _what?_ " I asked and crossed my arms. Phantom placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned closer. First I thought he would kiss me, but he didn't. It seemed like he was inspecting my eyes for answers.

"...They glowed green for a second," Phantom answered at last.

"They did what?!" I spun out from his grip and rushed to my long mirror standing in the corner in my room.

"They're normal now, Danny," Phantom said, but I still stared at my eyes for any sign of green. When I didn't, I turned back to face the ghost boy. His brows were still knit and he looked troubled.

"I'm going to find out why, but for now I'd say it was another side effect of my stupid powers."

I eyed him. "Your power isn't stupid.."

Phantom gave me a small smile instead of an answer, probably because he didn't agree with me.

"Hey, I mean it. You are probably the coolest friend I have." I said and put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't lie. "All my friends are 'losers' included me if you ask Dash."

Phantom laughed "I don't know who this Dash is, but he sounds like a douchebag."

Now was it my turn to laugh.

I don't know what kind of relationship this was. I could talk to him normally after what happened before and it felt... Great. I could even talk about it with him like it was normal. Well, it is normal, but the situation is complicated. He wasn't my... boyfriend. Or was he? I don't know.

…

TBC

* * *

 **Hey guys, been awhile hasn't it? I'm blaming school as usual.**

 **I ended this chapter weirdly...**

 **Next chapter is almost finished.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with part 2! Hope you like it :p You may need to reread chapter 5.**

 **Btw, I know the updating is slow… I blame it on school like I always do. Also, it could be the fact that me and my friend have started an wattpad account(LIMONAVA) with a new book.**

* * *

 **8 months ago**

 **Phantom:**

Slowly, I started to regain consciousness. I lifted my arm to rub my headache away, but noticed that I couldn't, and my eyes snapped wide open in terror. I looked to my right to see my hand was handcuffed to the side, and my other hand was the same. I was on the bed in the white empty room. I started to panic and tug my hands, trying to yank them free. I had seen on a movie that the character broke his hand, in order to get free, but I know I wasn't capable doing that.

I wanted to scream for help, but who would hear me? I was three floors down.

What had I agreed to? Why didn't I just do what my mom told me, to wait and talk to my doctors before I decided? Maybe the doctors would know who this Vlad was.

What had the man meant, by the way? ' _Make you special_?'

What did he plan to do with me? I didn't want to be special! I just wanted to get healthy and go back to my family...

I felt tears stinging my eyes. I just wanted to go home...

The _Ding!_ from the elevator brought me back from my thoughts. The doors opened and I saw (what I assumed was) Vlad and Molly stepping out before the doors closed again. I couldn't see well, since they had removed my glasses... But I could see that Vlad rolled in a medical cart with a black box on it.

They approached me and stood on each side of the bed. The cart was behind Vlad now. I glared at the box, not trusting the contents. What if it was a gun? Maybe they had decided that my life wasn't worth saving and wanted to put me out of my misery. Vlad was smiling as usual and had his hands behind his back. Molly however showed no emotion on her face. She stood there for a moment staring down at the floor, hands hanging on each side of her. But when she made eye contact with me, she smirked and her joyless eyes stared down at me with admiration. But she also looked...hungry? Like if her eyes could, they would eat me right here and now. I continued to stare at her for some reason and as she did the same, she started to breath faster.

"Molly, I know what you are thinking... And don't _."_ I heard Vlad say, firmly.

'Don't _what_?' I thought, still staring at her, trying to read her mind.

When she heard him say that her gray eyes changed to yellow. I yelped and flinched away from her, and I would have crawled away if the handcuffs had let me.

What was she?! There was no way a human could have done that! I knew I saw something similar before, but I had thought it was a side effect from the sedative.

"I know I know..." She said and looked at Vlad, but then she looked back down at me again and added, "But I just love his green eyes! _"_ Molly defended, smiling down at me. She took a seat beside me on the bed and I moved as far away from her as the handcuffs let me. This couldn't be the same person who picked me up from the car!

"I can't wait 'til he's like me! _"_ Molly spoke again, and _literally_ purred.

What? ' _Like her_?' A monster?! I turned my head to stare at Vlad with widened eyes.

"Don't look so frightened, David. I'm going to save you," Vlad said, standing there.

 _"_ By turning me into a m-monster!? _"_ I asked, with a shaky voice, but regretted it when Molly growled beside me. "Watch your mouth kid! _"_ she snarled, her round pupils changing into slits like a cat's. I could see that her canines was extended, like a vampire, only worse.

This couldn't be real, she couldn't be real. Monsters didn't exist! This have to be a dream. A bad dream I would laugh about. A joke! I would wake up soon and call my friends and tell them about my hilarious dream.

I didn't realize that Vlad had opened the black box until I saw the syringe he was holding. The contents were dark red, like really dark. Almost black. He handed the syringe carefully to Molly and when she had the (a little too big) syringe in her hands, she looked down at me and hummed.

Why did he hand it over to her?! When Vlad turned around to the table again, I understood; he had picked up another syringe, and this one contained some glowing green liquid.

What was it? And why did it glow?

He turned back again and leaned down toward me. "W-Wait!" I yelled, but he barely paused.

"We can't wait, David. Your condition is getting worse every day and we need to work quickly, _"_ Vlad said, while he aimed the needle against the side of my neck.

Vlad couldn't be human, how could a human work with a monster? Was he a monster too? Why else would he do this to me? I knew that I was weak and dying, but I didn't deserve this! I was told there was a cure! Not some kind of... Experiment.

"No! W-wait, sto-" I tried to beg, but he pushed the needle in and started to inject me with that glowing stuff. When he was done, I instantly felt coldness spreading from my neck, running through my veins. I started to cough when it reached my lungs, because every breath felt really cold. I could see small clouds of mist escape my mouth every time I breathed out. I looked at Vlad, who seemed to observe every little move I made.

Every single muscle in my body tensed and felt really sore. Then my eyes started to burn. I pinched my eyes closed, but when it didn't help the pain, I opened them again. But I didn't expect what I saw. My sight... Got better? Not just better, it was perfect. I could see every small detail on everything.

Molly gasped when I opened my eyes. Why? What happened to my eyes besides my sight improving to get that reaction from Molly?

My whole body felt cold now, but it wasn't unpleasant anymore. It felt like it was a part of me, and I hated it! This shouldn't feel normal.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, out of breath. Everything felt weird. My skin was tingling and felt tender. I looked down on my hand and saw that I was really pale. And I had fought for a tan for so many years!

"I'm going to explain everything later, but first let us finish with your treatment, hmm?" Vlad said and looked up at Molly. It was then I remembered that there was another unused syringe.

"This one will not be so pleasant, _"_ I heard Molly warn, but didn't get the chance to look at her before I felt her pressing in the needle on the other side of my neck. The first shot didn't hurt that much, everything just felt sore after it and cold.

But this shot hurt...

Like _hell_.

I screamed the moment she started injecting the dark liquid; it felt like someone poured lava down my throat, and it spread. I started to choke on nothing. If my hands wasn't stuck down to the bed, I would be grabbing and clawing my throat. The pain was so intense and my heart was beating so fast that I thought it would explode.

My back arched from the bed when the lava pain reached my back, making me squirm more. My sight started to fade from black to normal.

I thought that this was it, I was dying. God had finally heard my prayers and I would finally have peace. My family would move on and be happy again. No more suffering, no more grief.

I stopped struggling. My body stilled and I was now just staring at the white ceiling. But I couldn't stop breathing heavily. My lungs didn't calm down, and neither did my heart.

I heard Molly and Vlad talking, but were they talking to me or each other? I couldn't tell. The smirk on Vlad's face was gone and it looked like he and Molly were arguing. Molly looked pissed off at Vlad. But when she looked down at me, she looked worried. One of her hands held my arm and her touch felt warm. So, so warm.

Finally when I thought everything was over, the pain increased. My eyes closed and I screamed. I screamed and screamed until everything went black, and I thought that I had finally died.

...

When I woke up, I expected to feel pain or at least to feel sore. But I felt nothing. Actually, I felt strong and... Hungry? How long had I been unconscious? It felt like I hadn't eaten for days. But why did I feel so strong? Shouldn't I feel weak, exhausted?

I lifted my head from the pillow to see if Vlad and Molly were around, and to my delight, they weren't. I lifted my hand to see if I still was handcuffed, and then something weird happened; the chain snapped, and my right hand was free.

"What the?" I whispered.

I did the same with my other hand and legs, and then I was free. I jumped out of the bed, rubbed my wrists and looked around again. Everything looked the same, except the oblong mirror in the corner. I considered it for a moment before I decided to go to it.

When I could see myself, I gasped and my eyes were once again wide in disbelief. My hair was white, my skin pale and my eyes... My eyes were glowing plasma green. I didn't look anything like myself. What did they do to me?!

I backed away from the mirror and someone chuckled behind me. I recognized that sound and I turned around sharply to look at Molly. She had removed her white lab coat and was only wearing a black shirt and loose black pants.

"I really love those eyes." She purred, and I growled. When I realized what I had done, I took a step back. Did I really growl at her? What was I, an animal?

Molly seemed to notice my distress and laughed again. "Don't worry kid, that's a normal reaction for us," she said and smirked.

 _Us?_

My body started to shake in anger. I had never felt that angry before. I was nothing like her! My finger started to sting and twitch, my upper back hurt and my eyes started to burn. I didn't understand why, but I couldn't really care less right now.

"This will be fun," Molly said, and _roared_. Like she was challenging me. The weird thing is, that I roared back at her, accepting the challenge.

I watched as Molly's fingertips grew into long black talons, her pupil turning to slits. Then her shirt ripped at the back, and a large pair of bat wings grew from her.

I didn't have time to think about it before she launched herself at me. I tried to dodge her by stepping aside, but she grabbed me by my throat and pushed me hard to the floor. The impact made me gasp and my hands grasped the hand that was holding my throat; it wasn't until then that I realized my fingers also had black talons.

"That was too easy," Molly laughed, which made my anger turn into rage. I lifted my knees to my chest and kicked Molly in the stomach. She was thrown of me and I jumped up. Molly was already on her feet and she growled. This time I ran at her, but she easily dodged me, grabbed my shoulder, bent me down, and kneed me in the stomach. Then she threw me away from her.

I didn't surrender though. I ran to her once again, and this time she failed to dodge. I grabbed her throat and slammed her down onto the floor. My vision was electric green and I was so, so angry. I straddled her and then my back started to burn more, right before I heard a tearing sound behind me. In my shadow I saw a pair of black demon wings grew out from my back, but I was too angry to be scared or upset.

I looked down at Molly and I roared. My wings extended fully and my roar was deafening. I had won, and she needed to know that.

Molly actually looked concerned for a moment, but then she looked to the side of the room and smiled.

"Very well my boy. I see that you have already accepting yourself," Vlad said, leaning against the wall. I snapped out of my rage and jumped away from Molly, all emotions slamming back at me in full force. I staggered back and widened my eyes at no one.

What had I just done?

I looked to my left, were the mirror was standing. My pupils was slits, my fingers long and sharp. And then there was those big black wings coming out from my back.

"What have you done to me?!" I screamed at Vlad. "I didn't ask for this!" I hugged myself, suddenly feeling empty and alone.

"You were dying, Phantom!" Vlad said, as if that would explain everything.

...hold on a minute.

"Phantom?" I asked. Vlad laughed.

* * *

 **That's it for the flashback. It was supposed to be rushed, don't want to drag it out.**

 **Hmmm I'm curious about how Danny's parents will react about the missing ghost. Btw, I'm halfway with the next chapter, and I think It will be out 22-28 february. (Maybe earlier) I'm trying to get a monthly updating, but I can't promize.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hehe… 22-28 february huh? well stuff happened, sorry. I don't know why, but everytime I decide to write my head just stops…. However here is the new chapter I promised you two months ago hehe… sorry don't kill me!**

* * *

 **Dannys pov:**

"So... Why did you bring me here?" Phantom asked, looking around.

"'cause you really need to try this," I answered, and lifted an ice cream cone in front of Phantom's face.

"Dude, I know what ice cream is!" He laughed and took the chocolate ice cream from my hands.

"Maybe you do, but this ice cream is the best in the whole world, no other beats it," I said and licked my chocolate and vanilla cone. We were currently in a mall and surrounded by different kinds of stores. Today's Saturday, so it's a bit crowded. I needed to take Phantom out somewhere because he needed it. He wasn't able to do "normal stuff" when the only thing he could think about was food. But now that Phantom has me, he can do the normal things a teenager does. Go out, meet friends, eat junk food, and date.

Date... Is that what we're doing now?

"Hmm, Ben and Jerry's?" Phantom asked and took a bite, and it was like a sparkle ignited in his green eyes.

"Told you," I hummed as we walked out of the Ben and Jerry's ice cream bar.

"What's the plan?" Phantom asked, and I raised a brow.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked back and lifted my ice cream, which made Phantom roll his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't just bring me here to eat ice cream." He said as we passed a group of girls, which giggled when they saw Phantom. I looked back at the girls, and one of them looked back at me with a smirk. I turned back to look at Phantom who laughed.

"Well, you need clothes. You can't wear my clothes forever," I said to distract him from the "girl thing" that just happened.

"Why not?" He asked and looked down at my black t-shirt he had borrowed. I didn't have a problem with him wearing my clothes, but they were slightly too small on him. The shirt was tight on him and my loose chinos weren't so loose anymore.

"Because you clearly aren't my size," I said as I threw away what was left of my ice cream and stepped on an escalator, going up. Phantom had already finished his ice cream so he had nothing to throw.

It was a small escalator, so Phantom had to stand behind me. Maybe a little too close.

"But I like your clothes, they smell good." Phantom ended his sentence in a whisper beside my ear. Making a shiver run down my spine. I was turned around harshly, a hand cupped my hip and Phantom leaned forward. I had to lean back, or else we would have kissed.

"P-Phantom?!" I stuttered, staring wide-eyed at him. I didn't have a problem with Phantom kissing me, but in public? That crossed a line in my comfort zone. People in the other escalator going down, looked back at us. Some were blushing and others whispered something to their friends, making them look back.

Phantom noticed my distress and let me go with a laugh. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Danny." Phantom apologized, but his smile said otherwise. I frowned, but then smiled back at him.

"geez, look at that," Phantom said, looking to his right. I turned my head same way to see what he saw.

"I don't see anyth..." I couldn't finish, because when I looked back at him, he kissed me. It was just a fast peck, but I could feel my cheeks grow red. That's so not fair. Phantom smiled smugly and his eyes didn't leave mine. I didn't have a chance to say anything, because the escalator had reached its end and we had to step out.

"I'm so going to kill you later," I said looking down, trying to hide my red face.

"Sure, looking forward to it," Phantom replied and patted my back.

..

It took around an hour, shopping around, picking out and trying on clothes. We ended up buying Phantom two pairs of black jeans, two black shirts, and two white. I picked a few black boxers for him because I thought he had forgotten underwear. But that wasn't why.

When he saw me picking them, he laughed and said he didn't need them. Of course, I asked why and his answer was that he liked using mine...

When that was done, we were finally heading home again. We decided to walk instead of taking a bus. I put all the clothes I bought for Phantom in my backpack, so we didn't need to deal with carrying it. Phantom wanted to carry my backpack for me, saying it's "too heavy for me". Which just made me glare at him and he laughed like he always does when I furrow my brows in annoyance.

We turned to cross the street and took another turn into an alley, a shortcut I knew.

"I appreciate you doing this for me, Danny," Phantom said and smiled sweetly at me, and I thought I would melt here and now.

I smiled back instead of saying anything because I knew that I would just stutter like an idiot.

I knew what he thanked me for. Taking him out, on a... Date. No problem though. We did get some eyes on us because Phantom had decided to hold my hand in the end, and we were still holding hands. I don't have a problem with us holding hands, but it just makes more questions pop up. Like, what are we? Boyfriends? And if we are, what will other people think? What will my parents think? What will Sam think?

I looked left at a container and I thought about the first time I had met Phantom. And what had happened when I took him home, a starved incubus. The way he made me melt and feel...

"Danny..." was all Phantom said, and he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I laughed back. He was probably feeling what I was thinking about since he can feel everything I feel when it comes to sex.

"It's okay though. After yesterday's event, I don't think I need to feed for a while." Phantom said.

Now when he's full, we don't need to... yeah. I should be happy about that. No more awkward situations. But somehow, I felt slightly sad.

"Someone looks disappointed," Phantom smirked and leaned closer to me. This time I kissed him. Phantom smiled and returned the kiss.

"Do you even know how fucking perfect you are?" He asked, lips rubbing mine. A shiver went down my spine and I stared into those beautiful green eyes. I put my hands on each side of his head and leaned my forehead against his. I closed my eyes and laughed, Phantom did the same and then he kissed me again.

I wanted to cry in joy. Phantom may be a ghost/incubus, but hell, I don't fucking care.

I love Phantom, so, so much and nothing will change that.

"Isn't that cute?" Someone hummed and I looked to the side to see who. The one standing a few meters from us was a woman with short blonde hair. She was wearing black leather pants and a long grey coat.

It was when she smiled, Phantom's arms circled around me and pressing me tightly against him, making me drop my backpack. His chest vibrated as he growled at the stranger. When I looked up at him, I saw his eyes glow dangerously and his teeth were bared.

"Phantom, stop that. We talked about this. You know, stay low." I said and discreetly tried to break his death grip on me, but that only made him growl more and grip me tighter.

"Aaaaaww, he's protective of you." She said and her smile grew, it was then I understood why Phantom was acting this way. The woman's canines were inhumanely long.

"What the..." I whispered to myself, but Phantom answered my confused question when he spat out a name.

"Molly."

Apparently Phantom knew her, but the look on his face told me that she was no friend of his.

"We missed you Phantom! And we aren't done with you yet," Molly said, and I immediately knew who she was. She had to be the girl Phantom spoke about. The one who helped Vlad.

"So, you're the bitch I heard about?" I asked, getting angry. Once again I tried to break Phantom's grip without any success. For the first time, I actually wanted to hit a girl.

Molly laughed and her eyes glowed yellow.

"So you know about us then, I just thought you were his hookup for tonight." She hummed, rubbing her chin. She took a step closer and it was then I could feel sharp points on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw something I never expected to see. Phantoms fingers were long, black, and sharp. That was new to me.

"Phantom?" I carefully asked and looked up, trying to make eye contact.

"You know what Phantom? If you make this easy for both of us and follow me back home, you could take your new toy with you," Molly said, slowly, as if she just made that up.

"And if he doesn't?" I asked and Molly's eyes landed on mine, which made goosebumps travel up my back.

"Well, I'll just make him come with me and you will come along whenever you or he wants that," she answered and Phantom growled.

"Touch Danny and I will rip your throat out!" Phantom yelled and pushed me behind him.

"Danny huh? Nice name," Molly chuckled, but then suddenly her face lost that smugness and was replaced with a serious look.

"Phantom, you really need to come back. You are too unstable to play date. You could- probably will- kill him," she said and Phantom's shoulders tensed up a bit.

"That's not true!" I yelled as I went to stand in front of Phantom,

"He's been feeding from me without any problems!" I added. It was a small lie. Phantom couldn't always control himself and sometimes I felt like passing out, but he never hurt me.

"Wait, how many times have you let Phantom feed from you?" Molly asked me with furrowed eyes.

"A couple of times, why do you care?" I asked, eyeing her.

Suddenly Molly looked something between shocked and stressed.

"This is why you need to come back Phantom. You have no idea what you are capable of. You could kill this boy or much worse!" Molly yelled, clearly stressed.

"You have to come back!" She added, and I wanted to punch her. Phantom didn't agree to live this way. They had tricked him!

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" I asked her taking a step forward. "Phantom has, not, hurt, me!"

Molly started to laugh again. She leaned her head back, finished laughing, exhaled and then looked back at us with a crazy look.

"Don't you get it? He can do so much more than just hurt you." She said, taking two steps forward. When she did, Phantoms arm circled me and pushed my back against his chest. He Growled louder as Molly took another two steps forward. She didn't look threatened by Phantoms warnings growls and she continued walking forward. So this time Phantom took a deep breath and roared. And then something weird happened. An intense heavy warm pleasure shot through my body. I took a sharp breath and let out an embarrassing and awkward shaky moan.

Phantom tensed behind me and for some weird reason smelled my neck.

Molly looked at me with something like curiosity as she kept trying to creep forward.

"Back off! Now!" Phantom roared at her and another sharp pleasure shot through my body.

"Phaaantom..." I groaned as my legs gave away and I couldn't hold up my body anymore. Phantom didn't want to let go of me so he just went down with me.

"Danny?" he asked as he looked at my face, hugging me sideways.

I looked up at him. his mouth was slightly open, so his extended canines were showing a bit. I started to question why they had "vampire teeth". They didn't need blood. They needed sexual energy, not blood. Or? What do I know, maybe Phantom didn't know himself?

Anyway, why am I thinking about that now? Shouldn't I be concerned about myself?

"I told ya that he was capable of more, moron," Molly said to me, suddenly beside us.

Phantom jerked back, still holding me. I turned my head sideways and tried to glare at her.

"Ffffucckk yoou," I groaned, suddenly feeling all hot again.

Phantom looked down at me with concern again. I wanted to yell that he shouldn't care about me right now. Molly was right beside him and who knows what she will do.

"You see Phantom, you have no idea what you are doing at the moment," she said with fake empathy. It looked like Phantom was fighting with himself. He lifted his head from me to look at Molly.

"What is happening with him?" He asked her, with a small weak voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know that, huh?" Molly stated, and I couldn't have hated her more.

She looked down at me, which made Phantom look down at me too, and it was then I knew Phantom had fucked up. Molly was so close to him and he was letting his guard down because he was distressed about me... My eyes widened and I tried to scream at him, to warn him.

Too late... Before I could find the words, Molly had already stabbed the back of his neck with a syringe and did the same to me soon after.

"Nothing personal kid, but an order is an order," Molly said before everything turned black. I knew her yellow eyes would hunt me in my sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello hello, back with another chapter! And btw, Just wanna tell you that you can now read this story on wattpad too -** **XUnicornStarX**

* * *

 **Still Dannys pov:**

When I opened my eyes I immediately closed them again. The room was too bright. There were lamps in every corner of the room. And the white walls didn't make it better, it just made the light even brighter.

I rubbed my eyes and had to squint to see anything. I sat up from the floor I was currently laying on. My back cracking from the uncomfortable position. Then I looked around to observe my surroundings. Everything was white and looked really...Fluffy? It kinda looked like I was surrounded by pillows. Even the floor was soft. Mental room? When I remembered the situation I was in, I stood up which made me wobble a bit. It seems like I was still dizzy from the sedative.

The room was uncomfortably quiet, it was like I almost could hear my own heart beating.

"So you are awake? Good." I heard a voice say behind me, I harshly turned around, just to be met by no one. I Looked around to see if there were any speakers anywhere, but didn't see any. Either I had hit my head or I had already lost my mind.

"Where are you?" I asked. Eyes searching everywhere.

"Right here, Danny." The voice said and a man suddenly appeared in front of me. I yelped as I stumbled down onto the floor. His sudden appearance scared the shit out of me.

"My, My, someone is an easy scared one." The white/gray-haired man said with a smug look. His hair was in a low ponytail and he was wearing a black suit. Somehow I recognize this man, but couldn't remember from where...

"W-Who are you!?" I asked, half sitting on the floor.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Vlad Masters. The one in charge here." Vlad answered and my eyes widened. I had heard that name before.

"You!" I screamed at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! I know who you are! You are the one who made Phantom into an experiment." I added, standing up. Phantom had told me about Vlad, but the weird thing is that I have seen this man before...

"I saved his life." Vlad defended. Putting his hands behind his back.

"No! You told his parents he died. You lied to him and his parents. You're a monster!" I spat. My anger rising, pushing away my curiosity. This man made me sick.

"He would have died anyway, so I had the best opportunity to both save him and test my theories out." The older man said as if it were obvious. He looked down at me rubbing his chin and then smiled.

"You're sick," I stated and looked away. Vlad's stare was starting to burn holes in my skin. I was tempted to hit him just to make that smile and stare disappear. It must be something wrong with that man. He looked mad. Creepy smile, and eyes that told you nothing. Usually, I could read people's expressions, but Vlad's face told me nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Hmm, you think so?" Vlad hymned, taking a step forward. I wanted to stay put, to show him that he didn't scare me, but when he went into my personal space I snapped and pushed him back.

"Stay the fuck away from me, you sick fruitloop!" I yelled at him. I could feel some kind of rush in my body, very likely adrenaline. But something that was weird, was that my eyes burned for some seconds and I could see very clearly. And not only that, did I just growl?

Vlad looked shocked, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. I was happy that I had succeeded to get rid of his smirk. But soon again Vlad smiled again and laughed.

"That's interesting." He said, looking at me in astonishment. His smile was even bigger now. I stepped back, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"I was thinking of using you to make Phantom listen to me for once, but now I have other reason too." He added, staring at me.

I was just about to ask Vlad what he meant, but fear came back when I realized something.

"Where's Phantom?" I asked, voice slightly shaking again.

"In his room." Vlad answered without any hesitation.

His room? I thought. Like this room? Or did he at least have a bed?

So many questions I wanted to ask, but didn't.

"I want to meet him." I said, but it was more like a demand. Vlad laughed and shook his head side to side.

"No, you may not." He simply answered, and my anger came rushing back. Jeez, my Emotions was all over this place.

"What do you mean, no? You can't just keep me and Phantom here. And by the way, where is 'here' exactly?"

Vlad sighed and backed away a few steps, like he was just about to leave. But how? I couldn't see any door.

"You're filled with questions, aren't you, hmm?" Vlad asked, and before I could even answer, Vlad disappeared. Just like that. Poof!

"The fuck?" I cursed. Was he like Phantom then? The thought made me shiver. I don't even want to imagine who he feeds from. Poor thing.

…

How long have I been here? I can't tell since my phone and watch was gone. Vlad had probably taken it from me, just to make me crazy or something. This room where to quiet for my liking. I had given up pacing back and forth a long time ago. I didn't see the point in it anymore. Vlad hadn't come back once since he left and I started to wonder if he had forgotten about me.

My stomach growled and so did I. Would Vlad just let me starve? Was that his plan?

I patted my belly, making a false promise to it that food would come soon. Hopefully...

A weird hissing sound startled me and I looked to my left, where the sound had come from. Two of the "wall pillows" had moved forward like a door. And apparently, it was a door. I walked forward excitingly seeing my freedom, but not really. When I stood at the door frame, I saw a long white shiny corridor. I questioned myself if this was some kind of test or trap, but my curiosity made me step forward.

I walked pretty slowly. I didn't know what to expect, so slowly and easy it is.

At the end of the corridor was a door. A normal looking white door with a silver knob. There was a small lamp under it that glowed green, so I guessed the door was unlocked. That, or I would get electrocuted by touch.

I held my breath as I grabbed the knob. When nothing happened I turned it and the door opened with a click. I didn't know what to expect, but a hospital room was the last thing I would have guessed. Or, well, this whole place smelled like a hospital, but I really hoped to meet Phantom… I really have to know if he's okay.

The pillow looking walls were gone and replaced with normal looking white walls.

In the middle of the room was an examination table with a small silver table beside it. In the left corner stood a hospital bed with mint green blankets. The right wall was lined with cabinets, that were filled with different things I couldn't name. To the left was also another door that was slightly opened and I could see that it was a bathroom.

The door behind me closed when I took a step inside the room. At the same time, a door opened beside one of the cabinets and a man stepped inside. He looked kinda young. Maybe around 25. He wore black clothes under his long white lab coat. He has black styled hair and was really tall. Phantom was 4 inches taller than me. This man must be like 8 inches taller than me. And I was around 5'6. Yeah, do the math yourself. He kinda looked like a younger version of doctor strange.

"Hi, Daniel. Glad that you found your way here." The man said and I wanted to laugh. It wasn't like I had to find my way through a labyrinth.

"Why am I here exactly?" I asked the tall man. Rubbing my left arm in the process. I never liked hospitals. They gave me the creeps.

"No one has told you?" He asked shocked.

"Um, No." I honestly answered.

The man rubbed his chin.

"Come, Daniel, let's sit down and I will explain." He said and gestured to a table with two white chairs to my right that I had missed. I sat down and so did the other person.

"I'm Dr. Andrew Moore. And from today you're my patient." He said and it wasn't until now I heard his weak British accent.

"My name is Dan.." he cut me off and continued for me. "Daniel Fenton, Yes I'm aware," Andrew said with a kind smile.

"Please, Danny." I insisted. No one called me Daniel these days.

"Okay, Danny. I'm just gonna do a fast checkup on you today, It shouldn't take so long." Andrew said and stood up. I did the same and followed him to the examination table.

"What kind of Checkup are you going to do?" I asked carefully as I sat down on the table. I know that I shouldn't just give in like this. But somehow I trusted this guy.

Andrew went to one of the cabinets and picked out some stuff that he put on a tray.

"Nothing special, just a small examination to test your general state of health." He answered as he walked back to me. I didn't say anything after that, just nodded.

"Here, you must be hungry," Andrew said and handed me a Snickers.

"It's not much, but that's the best I can give you for now." He added while I accepted the offer. I ripped open the plastic cover and three bites later, the Snickers was gone.

I hummed in satisfaction. It wasn't much, but it had to do for now.

…

Andrew checked my eyes, ears mouth, reflexes and so on. It was when he wanted a blood example I hesitated.

"Do you really have to?" I asked scared. I wasn't a big fan of needles. And I didn't trust him completely to take my blood.

"Yes Danny, but I promise you it will be quick." He said and put his hand on my shoulder in a reassuring gesture. He leaned down to better make eye contact, His almost black eyes seemed to lighten some, and once again, my doubts and fear disappeared. It was really weird, but I could trust this man. And by the way, he looked really good.

I lifted my arm without taking my eyes off his. Andrew smiled and took a hold of my arm. He picked up a needle and before I knew it, the needle was in place. Andrew then proceed to draw blood into a glass vial. When he was done he put on a small sticking plaster.

"Thank you, Danny, I would like you to drink this and then we are done for today," Andrew said and handed me a glass. I looked inside it and saw light green glowing water. My doubt came back and I wanted to put the glass away.

"What is it?" I asked without looking up.

"Nothing bad, promise you. Some vitamins." Andrew answered as he put his hands in his pockets. Standing in front of me and waited for me to drink.

I didn't ask more and drank it fast. It didn't taste much. My stomach felt cold after and I coughed. It looked like blue mist escaped my mouth, but that must be my imagination.

"One more thing before you can leave." The good-looking man said and handed me a plastic bag. I was about to ask him where I would go, but he would probably say that later anyway.

I looked inside the bag and saw some kind of fabric. I picked it up and it turned out to be a tight jumpsuit. Black and white.

"And why do I need this?" I asked while standing up from the table.

"To be honest Danny, I do not know. It's an order from Vlad." He answered and turned around to give me some privacy.

"Of course it is," I mumbled to myself as I started to strip. I folded my clothes and put them on the table beside me. Then I stepped inside the suit. I pulled up the zipper and I was shocked. This thing was comfy.

"Done?"

"yes."

Andrew turned around and nodded.

"Good," he then said and headed to the door he had entered from.

"Come. I will show you where you should go next." Andrew added and glanced back at me.

"Where?" I asked as I followed him. This time he didn't answer and I guessed that he hadn't heard me.

We stepped out from the Hospital room and into another hall. Like before, the door behind me closed itself. This hall looked more like a labyrinth. I wondered how Andrew didn't get lost here.

While we were walking I thought about my family and friends. What would happen when they noticed I was gone?

"We're here." Andrew suddenly said pointing to the door we had stopped in front of.

"Good luck Danny, My work is done." Was all he said and started to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "What am I supposed to do?" I added. looking back and forth from the door to Andrew.

"Just do as they say and you will be fine. See ya later Danny!" Andrew said without looking back, and then he was gone. I questioned myself if I should run after him and demand a better explanation. But to be honest, I would just get lost in these corridors. So I looked back at the door, just to see the red lamp turn green and I opened the door.

It was another mental room and I sighed.

Really, I thought. But my annoyance was soon gone when the door on the opposite wall opened. Anger came flowing back when I saw Molly Step inside the door. I really hated her. How could she help a monster like Vlad? How could a human be that evil? But then I remembered, she wasn't human. I was about to curse something at her, but then I saw two other guys that I had never seen before step inside. Both of them wore white lab coats like Andrew. In their hands were silver chains leading to a pair of thick handcuffs. My eyes widened when I looked behind them. It was Phantom who wore those handcuffs. His head hung low and his hair was a mess. He had the same jumpsuit as me and I still wondered what was so special with this outfit.

I whispered his name, that I didn't think he would hear, but to my surprise, he did. Phantom jerked his head up and when our eyes met,

 _all hell broke loose._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I'm back, sorry for the previous cliffhanger XD**

 **So here is a pretty long chapter, just for you!**

* * *

It was after Phantom lifted his head that I could see the iron mask he wore. It looked like it went around his neck too.

When Phantom saw me he started to thrash around violently. The guards beside him struggled to contain him.

I took a step forward but stopped when Molly glared at me. She lifted her wrist and spoke something to the black watch she wore.

Phantom didn't calm down at all. He started to twist and spin. One of the guards lost the grip of the chain and Phantom bolted to the last guard and rammed into him, making him fall down on the floor. The chains dragged after him on the floor and making loud sounds as he headed for me. But fast as a snake, Molly gripped both of the chains behind Phantom and he came to a quick stop.

"Really Phantom? Do we really need to give you another sedative?" Molly groaned. Like she didn't need to make any effort at all.

Phantom Growled low in his throat at Molly. When He met my eyes again, his eyes glowed more than his usual hue and he took another step forward and when he took another one Molly actually looked surprised.

"Phantom!" Molly warned. But Phantom didn't seem to care at all, and it was when he took another step forward that I did the same.

"Danny, I'm warning you. Take another step, I swear to god!" She threatened. But I didn't care. Phantom was right there. He wanted to come to me and I wanted him. Without breaking his eye contact I started to walk to him. That made relief show up all over Phantom's face. He started to whimper and stamp with his foot while leaning forward. I thought that something was wrong. Phantom acted really weird, even for him. But that didn't make me stop. The room was pretty big so I started to walk faster.

"Phantom…" I murmured. which made Phantom trash around again in excitement.

"Danny, Phantom is clearly not himself right now." Molly rapidly said. That made me slow down and break the eye contact.

"What do you mean? What did you do to him?" I angrily asked, and Phantom whined.

Molly didn't have time to answer before five more guards entered the room, all heading for Phantom. I started to run. Phantom saw my stress and jerked forward and Molly did actually lose her grip on the chains. Phantom started to run too and I couldn't be happier. But my happiness was to be short. three guards jumped and grabbed Phantom, making him growl loudly. The fourth guard stepped forward and tased him with a stun gun. Phantom went down on his knees with a grunt. And that was it for me. My eyes got that burning feeling again and I sprinted forward and then jumped on the stun gun guys back. I went for a choke grip and he immediately dropped the gun and took a hold of my arms. It wasn't hard for him to make me lose my grip and slam me down onto the ground. He took both of my hand behind my back and held them there, one knee on my back. I groaned in pain and Phantom noticed that. We were just 2 meters apart and Phantom jerked side to side. Four people were holding him down. They tased him again, but not even that had any effect anymore. Phantoms eyes were filled with pure rage.

"What's going on here?!" Another voice was heard. I looked to my right and saw Vlad, who had just entered the room. He looked pissed and calmed at the same time, and I don't know how's that even possible.

"I'm sorry Vlad. Phantom started to react when he saw Danny. And..." Molly tried to apologize and explain at the same time, but Vlad interrupted her.

"Let them go," He said firmly.

"But sir?" Molly tried.

"No. Let them go," Vlad said again and this time more like a demand.

Molly looked shocked but then turned to the guards holding us down.

"Guards, let them go." She said as calmly as she could.

"Are you sure sir, they're both pretty crazy." The guard holding me down asked.

"For the love of god, yes, she's sure." Vlad sighed and rubbed his temples.

The guards looked at each other and then at the same time let us go. But before they could leave, Phantom kicked the second one who tased him. He didn't do more than grunt in pain. Then quickly they all backed off.

Phantom didn't waste one second, and two steps later my arms were filled with a white-haired boy. Since Phantom couldn't use his arms, because they were handcuffed and stuck onto a metal belt around his waist, Phantom hugged my neck with his. He started to purr and it seemed like he couldn't stand still. Rubbing his neck against mine.

"It's okay Phantom, I'm here," I reassured him. Phantom whined and I could feel my heart break.

"So sweet," Molly muttered as she and Vlad walked closer to us.

"Stay away!" I yelled at them, my eyes burning and stayed that way in a constant burning sensation. I hugged Phantom tighter.

"Told ya, the kid is special," Molly said to Vlad as they just stared at me.

"I have noticed that, Molly." They continued communicating about me as if I wasn't even there. I don't know why, but somehow I felt really aggressive. All I could think about was smashing my fist against Vlad's face and kick Molly's ass.

Phantom could probably feel my anger, so he started to lick my neck and cheek. Something was really wrong with him right now.

"I ask you again, What did you. do. to. him?" I asked, my eyes burning holes.

I could see and feel Molly's discomfort. And that delighted me.

"Nothing serious Daniel," Vlad said. "Just gave him a slightly higher dose of his usual monthly shot of 'ICS'. Since he has been gone for a while." Vlad added, looking smug and proud. I didn't even wanna ask about what "ICS" is. It sounded bad and probably was.

"You're not curious what it is?" Vlad asked when he noticed that I wouldn't ask.

I didn't answer again, so he just continued.

"It is the serum that saved his life. A monthly dose is required to make him stronger and..."

I finished for him. "Less human?"

"That wasn't my intention from the beginning, but thanks to him, not listening, I had to change tactic," Vlad answered and I didn't think I could become angrier than I already was.

"You're really is a sick bastard," I mumbled. Making Vlad's smile grow even wider.

"This is just the start, my boy," He said and started to approach us. Phantom was oblivious and I wanted him to stay that way for now. I gave Vlad a warning glare and he actually stopped. My eyes were still burning and I tried my best to not rub them.

From nowhere, Molly stepped forward.

"I like how he is so worried about Phantom but is forgetting all about himself," she laughed. Vlad just nodded.

I wanted to know what they were talking about but convinced myself not to.

"Daniel, I would like you to follow me to my lab." Vlad kindly asked, but somehow I knew that it wasn't a request.

I was about to answer that he could go to hell, but Phantom disturbed me. He started to suck my neck and I tensed.

Not the time, not the place! I yelled in my head. I tried to turn my head away, but that only encouraged Phantom to suck more. I decided to just let him do that and try to focus on Vlad and not those wonderful feeling lips.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I growled and Vlad sighed. I noticed that Molly had disappeared again.

"Dear boy, I'm trying to make this as simple as possible for you." Vlad groaned, like if he thought that would affect me.

"How about you just let us go. I promise you, we will tell no one about this sick place." I said, rubbing Phantoms back.

Vlad just shook his head, side to side.

"Sorry, but firstly, Phantom is mine. Second, you're too far gone to be let free."

I felt molten lava rush through my veins when Vlad called Phantom "mine". But then I thought about what he said.

"What do you mean, 'too far gone'? I have nothing to do with your crazy world." I spat. Of Course Phantom shouldn't have anything to do with their world either, but he kinda has a background with them. Me on the other hand, don't know them at all. So what's up with all this bullshit talk?

"I will explain for you in my lab. So if you would so kindly follow me." Vlad chuckled and I frowned.

"I'm not leaving Phantom," I stated. There was no point fighting. Sooner or later, Vlad would have his way anyway.

"He can come with you if that makes you more comfortable," Vlad answered and brushed his shoulder, like our chat was boresome.

"Then I want his restriction removed." I bargained with him.

"No." Vlad simply said. "You can either bring Phantom like he is right now, or he will be escorted back to his room," Vlad added soon after.

I growled but didn't say more than _'fine'_.

Vlad looked pleased and turned around to walk out of the room. Phantom didn't want to move. But one kiss later on Phantom's cheek, We finally left the room. Molly was suddenly behind us, guarding. Phantom looked back and a rumble was heard deep inside his chest. He probably tried to growl. But thanks to the "iron mask", there wasn't so much of a sound. I put my left arm around the tall boy's waist to comfort him.

We stopped once to remove Phantoms chains that were dragging on the floor because Vlad thought the sound was annoying and disturbing.

After a short walk in another labyrinth, Vlad finally stopped in front of a door. This door looked like it was made of metal and it didn't have a knob. Vlad plainly put his right hand on the middle of the door and it opened sideways, like if it disappeared into the wall.

This room wasn't white at all. To be clear, there wasn't one small thing that was white. The floor was a shiny black marble. The walls were still made of "pillows", but was a shade of really dark gray. And to finish the look, the ceiling was blood red. Surely, Vlad had wanted the room to match his daily outfit. The room was similar to Andrew's room, but instead of white, everything was black, grey or red. Something this room also had that Andrews didn't, was torture looking things. Like everything had iron shackles, Leather cuffs, neck shackles and much more. Mostly every chair, bed and tables contain these. There was one black glass cabinet that looked like it was filled with sex toys. I didn't even wanna know why Vlad had those.

When we all had stepped inside, the door closed behind Molly and she stayed beside it to lean against the wall.

"Okay, Daniel. I would like you to sit on the examination table," Vlad said and patted the table. But before I could take a step forward, Vlad added. "But first I would like you to restrict Phantom to that wall beside you." He pointed to my right. There was a chain stuck on the wall, and on the other side of the chain was a thick metal collar.

"No way I'm going to do that! He's not a fucking dog!" I yelled at him, my temper rising once again.

Vlad sighed.

"So much swearing… Anyways, either you do that, or Molly will." He said.

I glared at the older man before I grabbed Phantom's hand to lead him to the wall. Phantom shouldn't let me drag him around this easily. And that worried me allot.

When we reached the wall, I picked up the collar and opened it.

"I'm sorry Phantom…" I whispered to him as I put it on. Phantom just stared at me with his glowing green eyes. Speaking of which, my own eyes were still burning. But it wasn't as bad as before. It was like my eyes had started to adjust.

I smiled weakly at Phantom before I turned around to walk to the table. I could hear Phantom whine and I just wanted to run back and hug him. It was like an urge to me.

"Andrew already checked me," I said, sitting on the table.

"ah, yes, Dr. Andrew. A fascinating project of mine," Vlad said proudly.

 _Project?_ I thought. Is Andrew not human?

I decided not to ask, and Vlad didn't say more about him.

"Okay, Daniel. I have a few questions I would like you to answer," Vlad said with his hands behind his back.

Awesome, question time…

"Go ahead," I said. I just want to be done with this so I can start figuring out an escape plan for me and Phantom.

"How many time have you and Phantom been sexually involved with each other?" Vlad asked and I choked on my own spit. He wants to know what?!

"Come again?" I stared at him. I could hear Molly laugh, which made me glare at her.

"No need to be embarrassed Daniel."

"Why do you care about that?!" I hysterically asked. My eyes scanning everything, except the man in front of me.

"Just answer the question, It's important."

How could that be important?!

"I don't know, a few times. Is not like I'm counting." I replied.

Vlad leaned towards the side-table and wrote something down.

"Did you guys perhaps have sex?" Vlad then asked, still looking down at his paper. My eyes still widened though.

"No." I simply answered, and Vlad wrote it down too.

"Hm, interesting." He mumbled to himself.

What was so interesting? Vlad was freaking me out and I just wanted to be out of here. That's private shit he wanted to know.

"Did you ever faint after you were sexually active?" He asked, but it was more like a realization, and I was surprised.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Because I know Phantom has yet no control over his feeding." He answered and I remembered Phantom saying something similar.

I looked back at Phantom, who was looking at me. I smiled at him and he tried to walk forward but the collar stopped him. It made him give away a choking sound and then he glared back at the wall.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't accidentally killed you yet," Vlad stated and I wondered if Phantom have killed someone before. That thought made me shake my head.

"However, my last question is - Did you ever feel something strange happened in the presence of Phantom?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. The whole Incubus thing was new to me, and I got to discover many different "feelings". But the question is, which feeling did he want to know about?

"Did something ever happen to you that, perhaps was unpleasant?"

"When you decided to show up, that was kinda unpleasant." I honestly answered. I know that wasn't what he meant, but to be honest, I didn't know how to answer that question.

It was clearly Vlad wasn't in a mood for my jest. In a second I was laying on my back. Vlad holding me down.

"I have no time for your sarcastic comments, So I would suggest you cut it out." Vlad hissed and I could hear Phantom starting to thrash around again. hearing the chain clanking was proof enough.

I would punch Vlad's face, but the sight in front of me stopped me. Red glowing eyes stared angrily down at me. And those eyes belonged to Vlad.

"What are you?" I whispered, and Vlad smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know that." He said and I heard and felt a click. I looked down at my hands, just to see them in handcuffs similar to Phantoms. I pushed away Vlad and sat up, trying to rip my hands free. When I noticed that they were surely secured, I laughed.

"Afraid of a normal human?" I sarcastic asked. And it was this time Vlad laughed.

"I wouldn't say ' _normal human_ ' if I was you," Vlad chuckled darkly. Keeping his eyes red.

I frowned at that comment.

"What are you talking about?" I carefully asked.

I'm a regular normal human being. Born one and still are.

"I think you have spent too much time with Phantom, and I think he did something absolutely stupid and remarkable at the same time to you."

When I just frowned in confusion, Vlad turned around, went to one of the cabinet and picket something and returned to me. It looked like a hand mirror and when he turned it towards me, I gasped and almost fell down from the table. I started shaking.

My _eyes!_

My eyes weren't blue anymore. Or well they were both blue and green. Around my pupil, my iris was blue, but then there was this green glowing circle around the blue. I blinked multiple times, but proudly, the weird color stayed. Now I know why my eyes had this burning sensation. I wanted to push away the mirror and deny it all.

Phantom had told me that my eyes did change color for a moment when we, well, was having a moment. But what did this mean?!

"This is why I asked you if you had ever felt something weird," Vlad said and rolled his eyes. He laid down the mirror and my eyes followed it. Refusing to look back at Vlad again. Suddenly I felt all broken and defeated.

"And this is also why we can't let you go. You're a too fascinating right now, a new project of mine," Vlad added and I could hear and imagine him smirking. He put his hand on my shoulder, almost like a proud father would do to their kid, but this was more like a power thing. I did nothing to remove his hand and just let my head hang low. I heard Phantom trying to scream to me, but it was more like a muffled sound.

 _What did Phantom do to me?_

* * *

 **Okay guys, just wanna tell you that I have school two more days and then I'm free! YEEEYY. That means more time to write :3**

 **And also guys, I realized that I have written that Vlad has white hair, which is not correct. It should say grey. I will change it in the future.**


	11. Chapter 11

After everything, Vlad brought me to this room. Another mental room. But this one wasn't white. Instead, it was black. I don't know how long I have been sitting in this corner. My back and butt hurt, so I guess it's been a while. Phantom was left behind so I have no idé where he is. To be honest though, I want to be alone for a while. No more mythical creatures to mess with my mind. Everyone around me right now wasn't human. Not even Phantom. They didn't say what Andrew is, but I will probably find out soon enough.

Somehow I was angry at Phantom, but I knew I shouldn't be. Nothing was his fault. I don't know why my eye color is messed up, but I think it has to do something with that time when my eyes did glow green for a second.

Phantom must have accidentally done something to me.

But what? And are my body going to change more?

I looked down at my hands, just to make sure they looked normal. And lucky me, they do.

A random door I didn't know existed, opened, and Phantom was pushed inside. The guards in white lab coats didn't say anything before they left. Closing the door after them.

Phantom looked distressed at first, but then he saw me.

"Danny," He sighed in relief and started walking to me. His mask had been removed, but he still had his hands handcuffed, just like me.

"Please Phantom. I just want to be alone right now." I said, hugging my knees. Phantom didn't stop and when he was one meter from me, he crouched down. Looking intently at me.

"Danny, I'm sorry for how I acted before. The stuff Vlad gives me does that to me." Phantom apologies, which just made me angrier.

"Are you seriously apologizing about that?" I spat. "My eyes are fucking half green and you think I'm bothered about your behavior?" I added and looked away from the teenager in front of me.

Phantom frowned.

"I have no idé why your eyes are almost green, Danny. I'm as confused as you. But we will figure this out. Together!" Phantom said and leaned forward, trying to take an hold of my hand. But I jerked it away, stood up and went to the other corner to sit down.

"Danny?"

"No Phantom! I don't know what the fuck you did to me, but I want you to undo it!" I yelled, feeling my eyes burn more, which made me look away and glare at the floor. Probably my eyes just glowed or something.

"You think I did this to you on purpose?" Phantom growled.

"How should I know? You have been spending time with that sick shit, called Vlad. So how should I know? You could be lying to me right now!" I growled back at him, that ended up in a half yell/roar, in anger. Anger at myself. I didn't want to growl! I'm a human, not a monster!

"So you think I'm a monster now huh?" Phantom asked.

Apparently, I had accidentally said my thoughts aloud.

"Thanks, Danny. Say something I don't know." He sadly said and leaned his back against the opposite wall. I could feel regret flooding back but I pushed it away with my anger.

The room went quiet for a good while. I could hear the ventilation running and the same with my heart and lungs. I could hear every breath I took, thanks to the uncomfortable quit atmosphere.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. Which made us laugh.

"You're not a monster Phantom, you are far from it," I said and smiled lightly. Phantom just smiled back but didn't say anything, which meant that he probably didn't agree with me. And that bothered me.

"And I'm sorry that I brought you into my mess," Phantom said and looked down on the floor.

"Well, it was actually me who jumped into your mess. I could have ignored you in that alley, but I didn't." I tried to comfort him.

"Done is done, right?" Phantom then said and I nodded.

"Right, let's just try to escape this mess together," I answered and stood up and Phantom did too. I headed to him and hugged him as I apologies again.

After the hug, we started looking around in the room.

As expected, there was a camera in every roof corner and we found out that every wall had a door.

Weird

This room was weird, and so was the whole situation. What was Vlad waiting for? Why did he put us in the same room and then just leave us? Did he expect us to do something?

My thoughts were disturbed when one of the doors opened and to my surprise, Andrew stepped inside.

"Hi Danny." Andrew said and completely ignored Phantom. Not even trying to hide it.

"Hi?" I said back, wondering why he was here.

"Vlad send me to tell you about your blood sample." He smiled and Phantom to my surprise looked unsure. I looked at Phantom, trying to read him. But I couldn't even make eye contact with him, because he was to busy having a staring contest with the floor.

"Don't worry about him now Danny. Right now you just need to focus on me." Andrew said, and suddenly my worry about Phantom slipped away. It was like everything around Andrew became blurry, while he himself was clearer than ever.

"Nice! However, as Vlad and I thought, You have somehow gotten ICS in you."

My eyes widened. I remembered clearly what that was. It was the stuff that made Phantom an incubus. But I haven't been close to that 'poison', have I?

"How?" I asked.

Andrew just smiled like this all was a wonderful thing.

And I had thought he was nice.

"We think that Phantom may have transported it to you." He casually answered.

"How?" I asked again

"We don't know. That's why you're so special. What is happening to you shouldn't even be possible."

"Wonderful..." I muttered. I wanted to look at Phantom, but some invisible wall made sure I could not. It was something with Andrew that was alluring. I should ask, but there were bigger problems right now.

"Thanks for telling me that awesome information. You can let us go now." I tried but already knew the answer.

"We can't."

"Maybe Vlad won't, But what about you?" I asked, walking forward, having to lean my head back to look up at the tall man.

"You could sneak us out, Please! I can handle this new weird eye thing. But Phantom and I can't stand being stuck here with Vlad." I pleaded. Staring into his dark eyes. It looked like Andrew actually thought about it, but then the same smile crept back.

"But what if I don't want to let you go?" Andrew said and lifted his hand to gently grip my jaw. Immediately my warnings bell triggered.

Okay, this man had issues.

Phantom growled and I could finally look at him. He stood a couple meters away. Standing like he was ready to attack any moment. His eyes were glowing and fangs showing. But at the same time, he looked uncertain, like if he was afraid of Andrew.

"Phantom?" I said to get his attention but didn't get it. He was to busy staring at Andrew. It was when I looked back at Andrew I understood Phantoms worry. The tall man's eyes were now glowing blue. A really light blue, almost white.

I still didn't know what he is. I slowly backed away, which made Andrew growl.

Then he looked at me for a while, thinking.

"You need to leave Andrew..." I carefully demanded. Andrew's ice blue eyes, slowly faded back to dark brown and he put his hands behind his back like Vlad used to do.

"Yes, of course. But you guys are coming with me." Andrew said with a smile. Straightening his back.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Aren't you hungry? That snicker I gave you can't possibly satisfy you." Andrew turned around and headed for the door. When he noticed that I had not moved a muscle he sighed.

"Come on, The food hour is almost up." He said and waved his hand, gesturing us to come along.

Speaking of, what time is it? And what day?

After some more arguing about not wanting to leave Phantom, we were now walking in the white long corridors again. Phantom and I holding hands like life was depending on it.

We walked past many different kinds of doors, which made me wonder how many people Vlad had successfully kidnapped and experimented with. That thought made me shiver. They all couldn't possibly be like Phantom, could they? Why would Vlad do that then? What was the purpose of his experiments, There must be a reason, Right?

My thoughts were disturbed by a scream. I came to a stop to stare at the door where the sound had come from.

"Oh my, I wonder what they doing today," Andrew asked himself. He didn't sound disturbed at all. Someone was literally screaming his lungs out and Andrew just shrugged his shoulder and continued walking.

I decided not to say anything. I glanced at Phantom who looked like he would be sick, and I didn't judge him. I probably looked the same.

After some more walking, we finally came to and a dead end. There were three doors in front of us. Andrew put his hand on the door in the middle and it opened quickly. He stepped aside and gesturing to us to go inside. I did and Phantom followed soon after, but Andrew put his hand on the door frame, stopping Phantom to take another step.

"These rooms aren't actually supposed to fit more than one human. But you're special." Andrew said but didn't remove his hand.

"Behave." He added and backed away so Phantom could enter. After he did, Andrew waved goodbye as the door closed.

It was after he left I noticed how small the square room was and I understood why it only was meant for one person. The room literally just fit a small table and a chair. On the opposite wall from the door, was a small gap. It did remind me of those small windows in prison cells that food came thru. Not like I've been in prison. More like I watch TV a lot.

The walls to our left and right weren't really walls. They're glass. It was then I noticed the other rooms. The other side looked exactly the same as our room.

There was another person on the other side. Eating food from a silver tray.

"Sit, Danny." Phantom eventually said.

I did sit down as Phantom went to the "food window", Knocking twice and it opened. He pulled out a similar looking silver tray and put it in front of me. I expected it to be bad quality prison food, but to my surprise, it looked pretty good. What did make me uneasy, was the little plastic cup with my name on it. Inside was three different looking pills. One red, one green and one yellow. I picked up the cup to put it aside. Not trusting it for a second.

However, on the tray was a couple of sausage, mashed potatoes, salad, and bacon.

I started splitting everything into two portions, but Phantom stopped me by putting his hand on my right one.

"Danny, we just get one meal per day and I can survive longer without it since I'm technically half dead," Phantom said and smiled gently at me.

I knew that it wasn't much on the tray, but there is no way I would let Phantom just stand there watching me eat it all.

I picked up a sausage on my fork at ate it. Phantom looked pleased.

I picked up another sausage, but instead of eating it, I turned around the fork to point it at Phantom's face. His smile turned upside down as he squinted his eyes at me.

"Don't give me that look Phantom. Just eat it." I sighed.

After some more protests and Persuasion, he ate it. And so it went on until the tray was empty. Phantom wasn't happy about it, but it was the best thing to do.

Phantom didn't say anything as he picked up the tray to put it back in the food window.

The only thing left on the table now was the small plastic cup with the colored pills.

"Is this also a normal day thing?" I asked Phantom, pointing at the cup.

He picked it up to look inside. He sniffed it once before he tilted it downwards against his hand to crush the pills.

"No, it's not. Don't ever take any medicine from these people." Phantom growled as he threw away the now empty cup, and then brushed his hands onto each other. White powder falling from his hands.

"Wasn't planning on it," I mumbled.

"By the way Phantom. What's the deal with Andrew? You look really uneasy around him, like if you're afraid." I remarked which made Phantom glare down at the floor.

"His dangerous, Danny." Was all Phantom responded.

"Yes, I understand that by now. But what is he then?" I asked and Phantom looked up at me again, moving closer to lean his hip against the table.

"He's a..."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang to my right. The dude on the other side of the glass had thrown his tray at the glass and was now screaming. I couldn't hear him, but his facial expression on his face showed clearly that he was screaming. Either he was mute, or these rooms was sound proof. The boy had shoulder-length hair, his cheeks pretty hollow which made his cheekbone and jawline stand out. He looked like to be as tall as me.

The boy abruptly stood up, making his chair tumble over. My eyes then widened as he easily punched the table, making it split in two. Then he rapidly turned his head towards us, staring right into my eyes. I didn't know what was more creepy, his eyes or this whole situation. Both his irises and Pupils were yellow, meanwhile, his scleras were black.

My observation was shortcutted when the boy threw himself at the glass and proceed to claw at it with his inhumanly long nails.

"holy shit!" I exclaimed as I quickly stood up.

"He's new," Phantom confirmed and took a step closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, never breaking eye contact with the strange boy.

"I haven't seen him before, so he is very likely a new creation of Vlad," Phantom answered, also keeping a close eye on the boy.

The scene in front of us seemed to get worse as the door to his room was thrown opened and three guards stormed into the small space. One of the guards jumped at the boy, making them both tumble down onto the floor. The second guard went down beside them to press a needle into the boy's neck. He quickly went limp in their arms and they dragged him out by his arms. The last guard to exit stopped had a bald scalp and blue eyes and looked quite big. Not big in a fat way, more like a short person with muscular. He stopped in the doorway and looked sideways at us. He then smiled wickedly and proceed to exit.

Phantom and I looked at each other and moments later our own door opened and the same guard stepped inside.

"Do as I say and I must not use this," The guard said, waving a syringe.

I heard Phantom growl quietly behind me. I went to stand beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Where?" I calmly asked. Nobody wanted the guard to use any violence right now. Since it would only cause more trouble.

"Shower room." He said loudly as we started walking.

Once again, white corridors. Long, boring and quiet corridors.

He led us to a white door which had an S letter on the center. Probably standing for the word "shower".

"I guess you know how to wash your bodies. You don't have any limited time, but if you take forever, we will come and get you." The guard said and opened the door. And for the first time, the door opened with a key. All the other doors I had encountered required a handprint.

We all stepped inside.

"New clothes can you find on the shelf to the left". He added and then left. Leaving me and Phantom confused.

So, first, they gave us food and now shower. What next?

I didn't expect them to care about feeding us or our hygiene. It's weird.

"Is this normal?" I asked Phantom.

He should know since he has been here before and been used to their routines.

"Kinda," he said, shrugging. "Shower is every third day, more if needed."

"So, what's the catch? Is there cameras recording us?" I asked while looking around.

I couldn't see any cameras in this medium sized room. What I could see, was a white tile floor and Wall. One shower head and a drain placed in the middle of the floor. and that's it, or well. There was also a brown plastic shelf to our left with clothes, shampoo and so on.

"What I know, there is no cameras, but you'll never know." Phantom said and started to unzip his jumpsuit. My eyes widened.

"W-what are you doing?!" I frantically asked, stuttering like an idiot.

"What do you think? Undressing." Phantom laughed.

He dragged the jumpsuit down and stepped out of it. Shoes going with it.

I could feel my face heat up and I knew that I was probably blushing.

Phantom was left in only boxers, so I had a perfect view of his body. Tall and slender in an attractive and healthy way. He is slightly muscular which made me mentally drool. I could see a V disappearing into his boxers and it was then I snapped out of it. I looked up to stare at Phantoms face instead, to stop myself from imagining him naked. I have never actually admired any other boys body before. Since I was one hundred percent sure that I was straight.

"See anything you like?" Phantom asked and smirked, and I didn't think my face could become any redder than it already was.

I turned around to hide my embarrassment. Phantom laughed once more and I thought I heard him purr.

"No need to feel abashed, Danny. It's not like I have something you don't." Phantom tried to joke as I felt his arms circle around me and his chin leaning against my shoulder.

His right hand traveled up to my zipper, but I stopped him before he could pull it down.

"No no no, You will shower first, then it's my turn." I stubbornly said.

"But what's the fun with that?" He asked me back and kissed my jaw, making a shiver travel down my back.

"Please, Danny. Can't I have one cute moment with you before we have to go back to be their pets again."

"We are not their pets." I furrowed my brows.

"If you say so." Was all he said and continued to place a kiss behind my ear.

I thought about what Phantom said before, about "just one cute moment". I wanted to decline his offer since the door could open whenever and there was a possibility that a camera was well hidden somewhere inside this room.

"Fine..." I whispered and let go of his hand. I could practically feel his excitement.

"But our boxers stays on!" I was fast to add.

I knew taking a shower that way wouldn't be that comfy, but my mind was not ready to see that part of Phantom yet. And if there was a camera, then I will save both my and Phantoms asses. Literally.

"Yes, no problem." Phantom agreed and started to unzip my jumpsuit. Making sure pull it all the way down to just above my crotch. He did it extremely slowly and sensually and I was moments away from kneeing him for it.

I stepped out of the jumpsuit and turned around.

Phantom was gently smiling, which made me smile too. He grabbed my hand and walked backwards to the shower. When we reached it, he switched place with me and gently pushed me against the wall under the showerhead. The shower was switched on automatically and I jumped in surprise. Phantom laughed at that and I glared at him.

He stepped closer to me, leaving just a few inches between us and I started to breathe faster.

It didn't take long before both me and Phantom was soaked. I felt my boxers clinging to my skin and for some stupid reason, I looked down. Which was a mistake. I almost dropped my jaw when I saw Phantoms black boxers. They were soaked too of course, but that wasn't the thing. It was the fact that they hung low, like, really low. Way below his hip bones. Just centimeters from showing his private parts.

I swallowed loudly as I tore away my eyes from his crotch. The look on his face didn't make anything better either.

Phantom's eyes were hooded and his mouth was slightly open.

I leaned my head back against the wall to stop myself from kissing him. That was probably what Vlad wanted. Why else would he want us to eat and shower together? But that wasn't the only reason why I didn't kiss him.

If I did kiss him now. It would probably lead to something more than just kissing, and Vlad was right, Phantom simply do not know how to control himself. And it was due to that, that Phantom had done something to me, to my eyes.

"Just so you know, I really love your eyes." Phantom purred and leaned forward to stare deeply into them.

"They fit you," He then added, whispering.

He tilted his head down to kiss me, but I turned away my head so Phantom ended up kissed my cheek instead.

"Believe me Phantom. I want to," I said turning my head back to look at him.

"But I don't trust this. You don't have full control and I don't want to change more." I told him and leaned my forehead against his.

"And most of all, I think Vlad is planning something," I added and Phantom nodded in agreement.

"I understand," Phantom said.

"Sorry for this," he then added. I squinted my eyes and was just about to ask him what he was sorry for, but before I could to that, Phantom kissed me. But thank god, he ended it quickly before any of us could deepen it.

"Phantom..." I scolded him with a laugh. He could be such a kid sometimes.

He smiled childishly and I laughed again.

I knew I wanted to spend more years with Phantom, and with luck, my whole life. But right now, everything is blurry. I'm somehow changing and Phantom is, unfortunately, the reason.

 **Yup, I suck at "Chapter endings". But hey! I'm learning. And that includes my grammar. This chapter became pretty long. But some people prefer them that way. Do you?**


	12. Chapter 12

White pillow walls... Yup, once again in those rooms. Two weeks have soon past and two weeks without Phantom. They took him away after that shower time we had together. Then they dragged me into this room. I have been fed once a day and I have taken showers a couple of times.

You're maybe wondering how I know it been two weeks?

I'm counting how many time I have eaten. thirteen times now. Which mean, soon two weeks.

Smart, right?

However. Being alone isn't especially my favorite thing. I have no one to talk to, and when I try to talk to the guards, they just ignore me. Which is quite maddening. They only listen to me when I tell them I need to use the bathroom to do my business.

I'm sitting in this corner, waiting for my eyes to feel heavy so that I can go to sleep. I have no idea what time it is, so I just sleep when I feel for it.

My hands feel really cold and no matter how much I keep rubbing them, they stay cold. I have noticed that my arms and legs look more slender than they used to, but That could just be my imagination. I haven't been able to see myself since it seems like there are no mirrors around.

But if it 's true that I have been losing weight, I wouldn't be surprised. We do only get food once a day and I don't eat it all. I eat only a half of the portion that is given. Even if Phantom is not with me, I part the food in two portions, in case Phantom would come to eat with me. And even if he doesn't come, I don't eat the other part.

I don't feel that hungry anymore, not for food anyways.

I have no clue what's happening with me lately, and to be honest. I don't want to know.

There are more cameras then it used to be, and they all are pointing at me. If I move, they move. So that I feel watched isn't an exaggeration.

I turned around so I was facing the pillow-wall, leaning my forehead against it.

It wasn't like I hated cameras. But it's just that I do not know who is watching me through them. Probably Vlad. Wouldn't surprise me if he's just sitting somewhere with a huge Tv in front of him, stalking me. I shudder, rubbing my cold neck. This room wasn't exactly warm or anything, nor did I have a bed to sleep on. Not even a blanket to bring me some warmth.

I heard the door open. I had already eaten today, so I eagerly looked back to see if Phantom was back. But my expectation was quickly ripped away from me when another familiar person stepped inside.

"Good evening, Danny," Andrew said with a gentle smile while closing the door after him.

I glared at him as he went to stand beside the door, leaning against the wall. I turned sideways so that I could keep an eye on him.

I didn't waste any time on greeting him.

"Where's Phantom?"

Andrew's smile slightly disappeared. "He's busy."

"With?" I harshly asked and Andrew sighed.

"Can't tell you, strict orders from Vlad,"

"Mhm, right," I mumbled crossing my arms. Everything seemed to be controlled by Vlad. Of course.

"So... Why are you here then?" I added, still glaring at him.

"You're not a chatty person are you?"

Instead of answering, I growled and Andrew just shook his head.

I used to be a chatty person. But I'm trying to adapt to my new "quiet lifestyle". And by the way, I'm not happy with my new "growling habit" of mine. But I can't help it. It's not like I think before I do it. More like it happens on an instinct. Which is weird of course. Since I'm a human. Right?

Andrew sighed as he stood up. Rubbing dirt from his pants. It's not like this room's dirty. Actually, it's spot clean.

"Okay, since you're obviously isn't interesting in talking, I assume I should just do what I came for."

I glared at him while he headed for the door. I mentally cheered when he taped in the code beside the door.

Finally, he's leaving.

"I want you to meet a new friend of mine."

Or not.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and sat up straighter.

"You will find out soon." He answered as the door beeped and opened. Two guards pushed someone inside and I gasped.

It was the same boy I had seen before. The one who had been drugged and dragged out from one of the feeding rooms. This time his blond shoulder-length hair was tied up in a low bun, which made his cheeks look even more hollow.

The boy looked around. First, he looked at Andrew and winced. Like he's afraid of him, which is weird. Then his eyes landed on me. I still found his eyes creepy. Both his pupils and irises were yellow and the rest black. They did slightly glow like Phantom's did.

The boy suddenly whined as he slightly crouched down. He slowly took his eyes from me to look back at Andrew. Waiting.

"Do your thing, Kobi." Andrew said and nodded towards me.

Kobi looked at me again, but this time with some excitement in his eyes. He started to slowly creep towards me and that was all I needed to feel panic.

"Stay back!"

What I remembered last time I had seen this boy wasn't exactly soothing. Him slamming his fist down onto a table, easily splitting it in two. I didn't want my spine to end up like that table.

When the boy didn't slow down his pacing, I stood up. Ready to run if needed.

I now noticed that the boy was similarly dressed like me. A jumpsuit, but where mine was white, his were yellow. Matching his terrifying eyes perfectly.

"Andrew, please make him back off." I finally pleaded as Kobi was now just 4 feet from me, staring at me.

"Now you're talking to me, huh?" Andrew chuckled.

I backed away from Kobi but he just followed me until my back hit the wall once again. I felt like a cornered animal, waiting for the strike which would surely kill me.

Instead, Kobi simply put his arms around me, gently embracing me.

I still waited for him to snap my spine but nothing happened. Confusion pushed away my fear and I was left standing with a Blondin hugging me.

I jumped in surprise when he spoke and I felt his breath against my neck.

"Malnourished."

 _Eh?_

"Depressed."

"Confused."

Kobi hugged me tighter.

"Stressed."

Kobi kept saying different words and I stared back at Andrew with wide eyes when I realized.

He's reading me. How? I do not know. What I do know is that everything is possible these days.

"Make him stop!" I yelled, trying to push Kobi away. I didn't like this at all. It's creepy and weird.

"Sorry, can't do that." Andrew casually said with a smile.

"Yes, you can!"

"Nope. I promised that he could feed from you if he told us about what he could feel from you."

Feed from me? Like Phantom do?!

"Sleep deprivation." Kobi continued.

"Can you stop?!" I yelled and tried once again to push him away.

Kobi just hummed.

"And there he goes. Don't worry Danny, it will only take a minute or two."

I felt my face go white.

"Is he... _Feeding_ from me?" I asked. "Right now?"

The smile on Andrew's face was all the answer I needed.

I started to thrash around and when that didn't help me either, I decided to do something dark _,_ something absolutely evil.

I kneed him.

Between his legs.

And guess what, it helped. Kobi instantly released me and went down onto his knees. I guess no matter how strong you are, your balls will always be a weak spot. I would have laughed, but the look on Kobi's face made me not to. He looked furious. Extremely angry. I ran to the opposite wall. My eyes never leaving the angry yellow glowing eyes.

"Fear," Kobi muttered. Still on his knees, hands on the floor like some feral animal.

"Easy Kobi," Andrew warned. "Danny boy didn't mean to hurt you. Right, Danny?"

I just stared at them, keeping my mouth shut.

Yes. I did hurt him on purpose. Or else he would have hurt me. Or, well, I don't know that. But they said so themselves. Feeding could be dangerous if you weren't capable of controlling yourself.

"Don't worry Danny. He just feeds from emotions and he's pretty good at it." Andrew stepped forwards and gripped Kobis arms to make him stand up.

"Another poor bastard Vlad used?" I asked, my voice dipped in venom.

"Jeez, Danny. Always jumping to conclusions, don't you?"

I crossed my arms. But more like hugging myself.

"You're almost right though. Except for this one here," He said, waving at Kobi. "He came to Vlad willingly."

I didn't believe him. There's no chance someone would do that.

But then I looked at Kobi, who seemed kinda... Embarrassed? And I looked stunned at him.

"No way..." I whispered.

Why would he do that? What on earth would make him go to Vlad freely? What kind of torture has he gone through?

"It's true, Danny. And no, I will not tell you why. You will understand sooner or later anyway." Andrew said and then clapped his hands together

"However, it's time for Kobi to return to his room."

I didn't say one word after that. They left the room and Kobi's eyes never left my mind.

I still couldn't believe it. Why would Kobi do that to himself? I would never agree to become an experience. Not voluntarily, however.

Anyway... I'm bored. Which is not unusual. There's nothing to do.

A cold shiver ran through my body once again which made me shudder. I removed my white gloves that were attached to my jumpsuit and began to rub my hands together again. Even trying to use my breath to blow on them. But I stopped that immediately when I notice that even my breathes were cold. I thought I saw mists come out of my mouth again, but that was probably just my head as usual.

I cursed and put on my gloves again.

I crossed my arms and started to rub my arms. When neither that helped I felt my throat tightening and I could only take a short intake of breath. Complete hopelessness converted into tears. Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream.

I fell down onto my knees and bend my upper body down to lean my head against the floor.

I felt so done. So alone and scared. Scared that I would never see Phantom again. I missed my family, my annoying sister, my friends and I even fucking missed being bullied by Dash.

sobs tore through my chest and I wanted to scream. I didn't want to cry. Tears can't help me find Phantom and escape. They can't help me feel better, only worse.

I started to wipe my eyes with the palm of my hands. Then I let my hands stay there, keeping the light out.

Whoever behind those cameras must be having a really good time watching me pity myself.

It didn't take long before I feel myself slip into unconsciousness, and for the first time. I embraced it.

I thought it would be another dreamless sleep. But apparently not.

This dream was filled with green fire. Burning everywhere I looked. I was screaming, not just because of the situation, more the fact that under the fire was bodies. People I knew. Family, friends, classmates and even random people I had never met.

"You did this Danny."

I harshly turned around.

"It's all your fault." The voice belonged to Phantom.

"Phantom?" I whispered. My voice shaking.

"You killed them, Danny, you're just like the rest of us. A monster." a cocky grin stretched too wide across his face, showing off his pointy teeth that I had never seen as evil before.

"No..."

"Yes Danny, this was my plan all along." Phantom walked into my personal space, grinning.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to back away, but the fire burning my back hissed.

Phantom gripped the back of my neck with his right hand, pulling me forwards onto his chest. His left hand crept down from my back to the curve over my rear.

Phantom pushed his groin against mine, which he had to lean down to do, due to his height.

A gasp slipped out from my mouth, while Phantom just straight out moaned. He kept pressing while groping my ass, which my body decided to react to.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Phantom purred and continued to suck my neck.

I tried to push him away.

"Stop it Phantom." I whimpered. Somewhere deep, I knew this wasn't him. But some kind of present tried to convince me, and my mind felt fuzzy with confusion.

"Stop fight it, just let go and become the freak you know you are." Phantom leaned back to stare at my eyes. His eyes glowed electric green. And somehow I knew my eyes did the same.

Phantom leaned forward until his nose brushed mine.

"You're already a _monster_ Danny." He growled and kissed me hard.

And then I flew up from the white floor screaming, crying. Even if the dream didn't seem that bad, it still made me terrified. I was shaking and I was freezing. I didn't want to be a freak, I didn't want to be a monster! I never asked for this. I just wanted to be back home with my family.

At this point, I was pounding my head against the wall, which didn't do much damage thanks to the pillow walls. Well, now I know what purpose they have.

I wanted to feel pain though, to remind myself that I was still alive. But at the same time, I didn't. What if I just let myself slip into madness, then everything would feel fine. I would feel nothing. But if I did that, Phantom would have no one to come back to. And I can't let that happen.

I won't let that happen.

I started sobbing.

It will probably happen.

 **Yeah... not my best chapter. I struggled with this one** sooooo **much! that's why it took so long, and it's not even a long chapter, sorry for that. but I needed it to progress with the story.**


	13. Sorry

Hey guys... Um, no this is not an update like you can see. I'm just here to explain the situation. So this is how it is guys. I'm struggling. Like a lot. I'm trying so hard to write but I just don't like how this story ended up. Everything is going to fast and the plot is just running away and just mehh.

No, I'm not abandoning this fic. Fudge no. Never. However, I'm going to rewrite it. Right now! I know I promised you a new chapter first... Sorry...

I can't tell you when it will be ready for you. Maybe around Christmas?

My other story "lost in the woods" is still updating tho. So I'm not leaving you completely.

So this fic will probably improve a lot. However, can't promise you that my English will be awesome yada yada

-See ya next time-


End file.
